Moon Princess in San Francisco
by Keeper of the Balance
Summary: Serena is not what she appears to be. After a fight with the Sailor Scouts, she runs away from them to San Francisco, where she makes some new friends and starts a new life. Can she beat her new emeny? Can the Scouts find her before they lost her forever?
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my new story. Everyone keep asking for another Sailor Moon/ Charmed story so here is the beginnings of it.

I always liked the stories where Serena runs away and is more than just some clumsy girl. So I figured what if she runs away and be friends the charmed ones.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Sailor Moon ran to where she knew they were fighting. She would have been there twenty minutes sooner had she not been jumped by another monster on the way. Though badly injured she ran all the way to them with Luna on her heels. In her mind she knew they would be mad, but she figured they would understand after she explained what happened. The sight she came upon was bad. Mars was helping Mercury to stand. Somehow they had combined their powers and beat the monster without her. Tuxedo Mask was helping Sailor Venus make sure Jupiter was okay. A rage welled up in them as they saw Sailor Moon come into view.

"Where the hell have you been Sailor Moon?" Mars barked.

"I came as soon as I could get here. I…" Sailor Moon was cut off by Mercury.

"I bet you feel back asleep." Mercury let go of Mars to stand on her own.

"No. I got up as soon as you called me. I got a…" again another cut her off.

"She more than likely stop for a meal." Jupiter hobbled over with Venus's help.

"If you would listen to me. I would tell you I was …" gosh a girl can't get anything out of her mouth.

"You know Serena after the years we have been at this there really is no excuse for this. We could have been killed if we had not found a way to defeat that thing ourselves." Venus's comment was almost as painful as Tuxedo Mask's silence.

"If that is how you feel then I will not be around anymore. Do not mess with me. Remember Scouts I am still Princess Serenity and I will not be needing your protection anymore. I free you from the ties which bind you to me." Sailor Moon walked away as best she could. Luna was shocked, but suddenly her own rage took over.

"YOU ALL SHOULD LEARN TO LISTEN TO HER. SHE WAS ATTACKED ON HER WAY TO HELP YOU. WHILE YOU FOUGHT AS FIVE SHE FOUGHT WITH ONLY MY HELP AND I AM A CAT IF YOU REMEMBER. I EXPECT OWRDS LIKE THAT FROM MARS, BUT IT IS WORSE WHEN YOU ALL ARE SUPPOSED TO BE HER FRIENDS. LOOKED WITH YOUR EYES AND SEE HOW BAD SHE IS HURT." Luna yelled with all she had.

When their eyes watched Sailor Moon leave. She could barely walk. Her bodice was torn all over and her back looked like it was bleeding badly. What Luna said must have been true and they all felt horrible about it. Though they too were hurt they tried to take off after her, but were stopped when a force field kept them from getting to her. Darien felt worse of all. He should have felt her in trouble. Lately he had not been picking up on her as easy. Luna was the only one who could get through the field. She walked Serena all the way home.

At Home…

Serena detransformed when she entered her room through the window. With what little help Luna could offer, they ran her a bath to wash her wounds.

"Serena, where did that force field come from?" Luna asked after she dropped a clean washcloth in the tub.

"I used the crystal. It is a low level trick I knew they could not get through. Next time I will use other things if they try to come after me again. They will learn I am not as I appear. Just like I have started being able to tap into their powers. I used Pluto's ability to freeze time the other day. I will start practicing those soon. Luna I think it is time we move on from this place. The bad guys are after me. I am angry with the scouts, but I wish them no harm. If I leave then they will be okay. I won't see them and they will not get hurt. Only you know the truth Luna. These are not our normal demons Luna. They are the kind that attack witches and other beings of good magic. I need to get more in touch with my witch powers to be able to beat them." Serena picked up the cloth and started working on the wounds. As she gently rubbed them they began to vanish. Using the silver crystal she made it look like she had never been touched.

Unknown to the other Sailor Scouts, Serena was more than she seemed. Detention was just a cover up for what she was really doing. Serena was only sixteen as was almost done with her masters. Everyday after school was a different class. In the evenings she would stay up late so she would get to school late so the teacher would give her detention. The teachers at school only made it seem like she was a failure and a know nothing. She could get any job she wanted. Currently she held a job as a writer for the paper under a pen name. She wrote about battles the Sailor Scouts had. In her checking account under her real name of Serenity Moon, which was what her real school records where under as well, there was over ten thousand dollars for her to use. She made so much because her articles were used all over the world as the top source of news on the demons and Scouts in Japan. Also she helped the advice columnist with a lot of her writing.

On top of all this she was also a witch. Serena had never been trained how to use her power. She noticed when she was young that she could move objects when she was mad. Slowly she began to focus and master control over it. Her parents never showed any signs of it. They told her when she was a little older that she was adopted. So she did not tell them of her powers. As time passed she picked up on other things, like when she rhythms stuff happens. Quickly she learned to stay away from poems, though she did write a few of her own.

Luna knew everything, but she never told the scouts. She didn't want them to know. Serena did not want the scouts to think of her for what she really was. In their mind set that if she failed it was no big deal, they knew it was coming, but if they thought more of her then she would be crushed if she let them down. Now they were free from her service and a time will come when they have to choice what to do in life. Whether they want to be her scouts and take their place once more or live their lives as they please. Right now she just wants to get away.

"Lets go to America Luna. Away from here where no one knows us. I can get a job and an apartment. I can use the crystal to forge documents saying I am 18, so I can live alone. We can start over. I can be who I really am. The crystal will keep the scouts from finding me. There is nothing to worry about." Serena soaked in the water and got excited at the very idea of getting away.

"Serena, we can't. What of your family, school, your other friends?" Luna was a unsure of how it would all work.

"I can pack my things into my sub space pocket. Use the crystal to make them forget about me. They will think the scouts are crazy. The scouts will never be able to find us. Luna it is perfect." Serena slowly got out of the tub. Though the crystal can heal wounds it can not stop the soreness.

"If you can pull it off then I will follow you until the ends of the earth, my princess." Luna ran into Serena's bedroom and pulled down the covers.

"Thank you Luna. I will start in the morning. It will be Saturday. No one will think of me being up before noon. I will have all day to pack and get everything ready to go. We will be out of here before they can do anything." Serena laid down and waved her hand to pull up the covers. Luna cuddled up beside her, hoping some of her warmth would help with her charge's soreness.

The Next Morning…

Serena was up before anyone else. 6 am was early for anyone on a Saturday. She pulled out a laptop from under her bed. Pulling up her records, with a glowing hand changed her age to 18. Luna woke up and watched over her shoulder.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Luna asked reading the different planes the web site showed was leaving that day.

"A little sore, but not as bad as last night. How about we go to California. I think San Francisco sounds nice to me. The ticket will not cost that much, which will help me have more money for an apartment or house down payment. I already have my passport under my real name. I will just have to shrink the car Dad bought me and change the plates. Everything will be ok Luna. I promise." Serena started typing in the information to get the ticket. Then made the necessary phone calls to have her money placed in an American bank.

Serena began by packing her clothing into her dresser which she would put into her sub space pocket. Using the crystal, since she had been using it more it did not take much for her to do these little things, she shrank the dresser and put it in her bag. Serena did her other pieces of furniture in the same manner. Packed one bag to take with her and one with things to entertain her on the plane. At the snap of her fingers she made a comfy pet carrier for Luna.

"Sorry. This is the only way they will let you come with me. I also have to take a bag with me so they don't raise any questions, but the bulk of things is the in the sub space pocket though." Serena put Luna in and grabbed her bag. It only took her an hour. She waved her hand and the her bags and Luna floated down to her car. With a silvery wave of her hand she changed the room into a sewing room for her Mother.

Serena went out the front door, stood on the lawn and closed her eyes. The crystal knew what she wanted it to do. Each memory of her was wiped from their minds. Those who were her parents, she didn't want them to worry, anyone who knew her at school and all her fake records, Andrew, because though she will miss him, she didn't want him to worry either. The only ones who will know of her are the ones who she heal from Dark energy and the Sailor Scouts. Then she used the crystal to hide her power signature from Amy's computer and Ray's senses.

She put Luna and her bags in the car and dove to the airport. After shrinking her car and putting in the sub space pocket, she went inside. Her ticket was waiting for her when she got there. After checking Luna and her luggage in, Serena hoped on her plane and off to her new life. Not knowing fate has brought her to a whole new world of magic and demons.

* * *

Hope you all like it. I am posting chapter two soon. Leave me some love.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright it is time for Chapter two.

I don't own Sailor Moon or Charmed.

Now on with the show. Enjoy.

* * *

Several hours later Serena's plane landed in San Francisco. It seemed like it took forever to get her bag and Luna from the baggage claims department. Before leaving she bought a news paper, a map, and headed outside. A little ways from the airport where no one could see her, she took Luna out of her cage and made her car back to normal size. Once in the car she began looking for a place to stay. There were many affordable houses around there, but something drew her to a house on Prescott Street (very hard to find that by the way). Finding it on the map, Serena asked Luna to navigate how to get there.

It was a nice size blue house. Much bigger than she needed, but the price seemed fair. How many other good size four bedroom houses in this city are in a quite neighborhood for only 350 dollars a month rent to own. She needed a house before anything else.

"I like it Luna. Not far from anything. Quite neighborhood. Seems like a good place to start the hunt. I think I saw a pay phone a few minutes back." Serena said as she watched Luna run around the yard and get a good look.

"I sense no evil from area. I think it would work." Luna hoped back into the car. Serena wrote down the number and went back to the pay phone to call to get a inside look and possible paper work.

After several minutes of talking on the pay phone the realtor agreed to come show Serena the house. Hoping back in the car Serena and Luna went to wait for him to come. In her mind she wondered if they would rent a house to someone of her "age", but even then she could just use her powers to "talk" them into it. Serena wore her adult clothes now. The things she wore when she want to the paper or had to go to the University for busy. If she gets this place then she has of list of things to get.

Serena's List:

-Electric

-water

-cable/internet

-land line phone

-Furniture for the whole house (slowly each room)

-Dishes

-cell phone

-décor (new bedroom style. No more bunnies)

-Job

-Clothes for that job

-education

While she waited her and Luna looked through the paper for a job. What they did not know was they were being watched by their possible neighbors.

Next Door…

"So it looks like someone has come to look at the place next door." Piper said as she moved from the window.

Phoebe moved from the stairs to near where Piper was standing. "Man or Woman?"

"Woman. She looks kind of young though. I think her cat is reading the paper." Piper pointed Phoebe in the right direction.

"No. I think you are seeing things. It is possibly just smelling it. Who takes their cat to look at a house?" Phoebe asked moving away from the window.

"I don't know. A crazy cat person might. I hope she is a good neighbor if she moves in. Maybe someone will stay in it a while." Piper let the curtain fall back into place.

"Stay where?" Paige walked in on the last bit of the conversation.

"We might be getting a new neighbor next door. The realtor just pulled up." Piper walked away from the window, moved to go to the kitchen and grabbed her keys. "I think I might got to the club and get some work done. Call me later if it looks like she is going to get the place."

"Okay. We might come by later. I don't have much else to do." Phoebe sat down on the couch.

"Yeah. It has been a little quite around here. I wonder what they are planning." Paige took a seat.

"Well I am just glad we can get something done. I will see you guys later. Bye." Piper walked out the door, got into her car, and drove to the club.

Back To Serena…

"Wow this is a nice place. So how possible is it that I can get it?" Serena asked at the end of the tour trying to add a little silver to her natural charm.

"I do believe we can do business miss Moon. It is a thousand dollar deposit, first months rent and the place is yours to move into. You can come by my office tomorrow to do the paper work. You can start moving in once we are done." He locked the door back as they walked outside.

"That sounds great. I will see you first thing in the morning." Serena watched him hope into his car and she followed in suit. That evening she checked her and Luna into a hotel. Before going to bed she wrote down the numbers of the phone company, power company, water company, and cable company. After she had the keys she would slowly work on getting her little bit of furniture moved in. She wanted a new bed. Bigger and with different sheets. The whole bunny thing was beyond her. Maybe silver and silk. She would look around for the best deals on things. That will be for tomorrow.

That same day in Tokyo right after Serena left…

Darien walked down to the Arcade around noon hoping to see Serena so he could make amends for his behavior last night. He sat down at the bar as Andrew walked over to him carrying a cup of coffee.

"Look like you had a rough night. You need this." Andrew said as he handed him the cup.

"You could say that. Have you seen Serena today?" Darien asked taking a drink.

"Who?" Andrew asked confused.

"You know Serena. My girlfriend of almost two years. She hangs out here all the time." Darien was shocked, but thought maybe she had talked to him and he is playing dumb.

"I know you got a girlfriend. You just never talk about her or have ever told me her name. I am not sure if I know her, but I know I don't know anyone by the name of Serena." Andrew wiped the counter down.

Darien knew then he was serious. First only few of his friends knew about Serena let alone met her. But Andrew knew her before he did. What was going on? He put some money down on the counter and left to go find the girls. Last night they had agreed they all had been wrong and wanted to say they were sorry in their own way. Darien wanted to do something romantic. Amy was a study skills computer game she would enjoy. Lita was baking. Mina was buying her some of her favorite lotions and perfumes. Finally Rei took the longest to choose, but decided to get her all the new additions of all her favorite comics. Although they each knew it would not make up for what they did it would be a nice place to start.

He ran up the temple steps to find the girls already sitting there. Each one had a look on her face as though they had failed.

"Darien, what is going on? No one seems to know Serena, not even her parents." Rei looked the most worried.

"I got the same thing at the Arcade. I don't know anymore than you do." Darien set on the steps beside them.

"I have began a scan on the people in normal contact with her. It appears the magic of the silver crystal has touch them. But I can not find her or the crystal anywhere on the planet." Amy looked up from her computer.

"Then I guess we will have to just find her on foot. We need to spilt up and find her. Look all over town. We should meet back her about six to see if we found any leads. Call everyone if you see her or find her." Rei said and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Just remember guys if Serena doesn't want us to find her then we won't." Artemis told them before they all ran off in different directions.

Six Hours Later…

They all met back at the temple. No one had found anything. Artemis said that her room had even changed. Luna was also nowhere to be found. Amy gathered that she could also not trace Serena or Luna's communicators. Either Serena was blocking them or they were to far away. Each agreed they would meet back here tomorrow to try again. They would search all of Japan until they found her. Since summer was coming soon they would not have to worry about missing school to find her. Darien also had a pretty nice saving and was not afraid to miss work or spend most of it to find help find her.

* * *

Hope you are enjoying it so far. Leave me any comments that you believe will help. they might end up appearing in future chapters. Thanks. Later.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the comments. I really like the helpful comments. I wanted Serena out of her normal character for the story. She is supposed to be this way for the plot of the story. Besides I believe Serena looks good as a smart person, not that I don't love her the way she really is. I will explain later why the scouts were out of character the way they were. Just another part of the plot. It will appear in the next chapter or two. Not sure yet.

I have never been very good at remembering what season is which as far as Charmed goes. So I like to place this sometime around after Cole, but before Piper becomes pregnant (I liked Cole's character, but I never find a real place for him and I think the children are too cute to have them get caught up in the demon mess.)

I don't own Sailor Moon or Charmed.

Well enjoy the story and now on with the show.

* * *

In San Francisco…

Serena awoke early ready to begin everything she had to get done. After a shower, fresh clothes, and quick breakfast, she was off to get the money from the bank. She took out enough for the down payment and rent. Then they made sure she had her debit card and they would send her check book once she had an address. She left the bank and went on to her next stop. All of the paper work took about twenty minutes. He made sure had copies and understood that no one has lived there very long. Hopefully she will have better luck. He handed her the keys and sent her on her way.

Serena hopped into her car and went to the house, her house. She stood in front of it staring for a moment. "Luna it is mine all mine. I am going to start by setting up my room. I need to call the power and water company first. Then we can go out and do some shopping. Maybe tomorrow we can look into some of those job listings in the paper." Serena walked up the front stairs and unlocked the door. "One step at a time. Shoot I need a phone to call the power company."

"Maybe your neighbors are home. They might let you use their phone." Luna looked around at the house. "I wish I could do more to help."

You're great as a cat, but your helpless as a baby

Now be tall, thin and human, like a lady.

(The spell is mine. Not my best.)

Luna began to glow brightly and changed in shape. She became tall and thin. Her hair was long, black, and silky. Eyes stayed the same color and her crescent moon vanished. She looked very confused at Serena. "What did you do?"

"You said you wanted to help. I figure that you can be human until I get everything fixed up then you can go back to being a cat. I might be able to fix it with the crystal so you can be human anytime you want." Serena was hoping not to make her mad.

"Serena, of course I am not mad. Now run next door and make the phone calls. Then you can run up the rode, get some cleaning supplies and we can start cleaning before you go and buy some furniture. Well get going." Luna said as she pushed her towards the door.

Serena walked to the tall house next door. She hoped someone was home. There was a silver bluish car in the driveway, but that was no guarantee that anyone was home. Walking up the steps, she knocked on the door. Listening closely she could hear someone walking to the door. When the door opened it revealed a twenty something woman with dark brown hair. "Hello."

"Hello. I just moved in next door and I was wondering if I could use your phone to call the power and water company." Serena asked.

"Sure. It's right though here." She opened the door wider letting Serena in.

"Thanks. My name is Serena Moon." she said as she extended a hand.

"No problem. Mine's Phoebe Halliwell." Phoebe took her hand and shook it when she got a vision. Before her eyes she saw Serena dressed in a white dress wielding a bright light. Then it was gone.

"Are you ok?" Serena looked worried.

"Yeah. I just got a little dizzy. I think I need to get something to eat. Come on the phone is in the kitchen." Phoebe said trying to cover up her vision.

"Alright. If you're sure your ok." Serena followed her to the kitchen.

Phoebe handed Serena the cordless phone. Serena took the piece of paper out of her pocket and started making phone calls. Phoebe watched her while she made herself a sandwich. Who is this girl?What is the meaning of my vision? Phoebe made a mental note to look it up in the book after she left. After setting the phone back on the cradle. Serena turned to Phoebe.

"Thanks for letting me use the phone. They said they would be at my place in an hour or so. Do you live here alone?" Serena asked.

"No. I live here with my two sisters and a brother in law. They will be here later. I am working from home today. What about you? Are you living alone in that big house?" Phoebe asked.

"Pretty much. I have a cat named Luna. Well I need to run. I got to get some cleaning supplies. Thanks again for letting me use the phone. I'll show myself out." Serena started walking out.

"Hey Serena if you need any help let me know. My brother in law is pretty handy with tools. He does a lot of our repairs to this old house." Phoebe handed her a piece of paper with her home and cell numbers on it.

"Thank you Phoebe. This means a lot to me. Maybe I will see you later." Serena put the paper in her pocket. She walked herself to the front door and went back to her place to talk to Luna.

Serena told her about meeting Phoebe then left to get what was needed to clean the house. Phoebe on the other hand went to the attic to look up the vision in the Book of Shadows. She flipped through the book for an hour looking for someone who looked like Serena in a white dress. She came up with nothing though.

"LEO." Phoebe called out. He orbed to the attic.

"What's wrong Phoebe?" Leo walked over to where she was sitting.

"I met our new neighbor today and when I shook her hand I had a vision. I can't find anything about what I saw in the book." Phoebe got up and put the book back where it belonged.

"What did you see?" Leo asked.

"I saw Serena in a white dress wielding a bright light. It seemed to be a great amount of power. That is all I saw." Phoebe looked at him to see if he had ever heard of anything like that.

"I have never heard of a Serena or anything like that. I will check with the Elders to see if they know anything about her or that great power." Leo orbed to the Elders.

Phoebe walked to the window to see both the power and water companies finishing up at Serena's house. Leo orbed back, making this his fastest trip ever.

"Well?" Phoebe asked.

"They said that you will find out in time. Keep a watch on her though. The rest will reveal itself in time." Leo knew she wanted more than that, but that is all they would tell him.

"I hope they know what they are doing. I guess I will go see if she needs anything. You want to come with? She might need a repair man." Phoebe looked out the window again to see if she was still there.

"Yeah that way I know what she looks like too. I'll grab my tool box." Leo said as they began walking down stairs. Phoebe walked to the front door while Leo grabbed his tool box from the basement. Together they walked over to Serena's front door. Phoebe knocked and listened for someone to open the door. She heard a little whispering.

Inside…

"Luna I got to change you back to a cat. That is Phoebe and some guy. I told her it was just me and my cat." Serena closed her eyes to think of how to go about it.

Luna, my friend, you make a great lady,

But now I need you to be a cat and small like a baby.

(Another spell of mine. Not some of my best. But Serena is new at this)

She picked Luna up and put the cat on her shoulder. Serena ran from the kitchen to answer the front door. Opening the door to see Phoebe and the guy still there.

"Hey Phoebe. What's up?" Serena tried to keep Phoebe from seeing how bare her house is.

"Just came over to see how you are doing. I brought over my brother in law Leo to make sure you don't need different things fixed up." Phoebe smiled.

"Nice to meet you. Serena right?" Leo said as he held out his hand for her to shake.

"Yes. Nice to meet you too." Serena shook his hand.

"So can we be of any service?" Phoebe could see how dark it looked inside.

Serena already liked Phoebe. She was nervous about them coming in but she let them inside. "I can not reach the ceiling fixtures to put in the lights. I could really use someone who can get up there. I bought light bulbs for all the light when I got the things to start cleaning with."

"I will go get the ladder and stepping stool. I'll be right back." Leo set down his tool box and went back to the manor.

"Serena, when is your furniture coming?" Phoebe looked around at how empty the house was.

"I don't have any yet. The only things I have are for my bedroom, but I think I am going to get a new bed too. I am going tomorrow to start on my bedroom and the kitchen. Work my way slowly through." Serena felt she had to be honest with her.

"How are you going to get all this done?" Phoebe held the door open wider for Leo to come back through.

"I am not sure, but I will get it done." Serena grabbed a dust cloth and a few light bulbs as Leo started climbing up the ladder to the ceiling fan in the living room. "Thanks for getting up there. Here." Serena said as she handed it to him.

Leo took the cloth, wiping the dust of the fan; he then took the light bulbs and put them in. He pulled the chain and the light shown through the room. "Your welcome. Which room next?" Leo closed the ladder.

"I guess the kitchen." Serena pointed toward the door.

"I'm on it." Leo went into the kitchen.

"Serena you can't possibly do all this alone. I tell you what. I want to help you as much as I can. When you want to start shopping for things I will go with you. How can you afford this?" Phoebe said as she grabbed a rag and handed Serena one. Together they began cleaning the living room. While Leo went through the house cleaning all the light fixtures and installing the light bulbs.

"I saved up a lot of money back home. Never thought I would be here, but I am happy to start something of my own. After I get set up a little more I am going to look at a job. There were a few in the paper I might look into." Serena told her.

"Well what are you good at? How far have you taken your education?" Phoebe asked.

"I have interesting in a lot of things. I almost have my masters in a few subjects. I tend to study government, but I don't want a serious job yet. I am only 18 so I would like a job where I can meet lots of people and keep going to school." Serena watched for her reaction. Phoebe was a little shocked.

"Wow. Serena that is amazing. Maybe you can look into working at my sister's club. She needs another hand during the day to clean. I bet if Piper met you, she would hire you." Phoebe said as saw Leo come down the stairs.

"Serena, I cleaned all the lights and put the bulbs. Do you have a way to get into your attic? There might be a light in there too." Leo said.

"Thank you so much. Yeah I think I got a key to it. I believe it is the only the only room that has a lock on the outside." Serena took the keys the keys out of her pocket and choose the big rusty looking one.

Serena, Leo, and Phoebe all went up the stairs. "I haven't seen the attic. I am not sure what I am going to use it for." Serena said as they went up the few stairs to the attic door. Putting the key in the lock, Serena opened the door. It was very dusty with a funny smell, but was completely empty. All three of them stepped in and looked around. Serena found the light switch beside the door and flipped it. Nothing happened.

"I like it. I could fix it up as an office and a place to study." Serena pointed up the ceiling to show where the fixture was at.

Leo climbed up on the ladder and started cleaning the light. "Why up here? You have several rooms down stairs to use." He said while screwing in the last light bulb.

"I just like how close to the sky it is. The windows are large and I will be able to have a good view of the moon." Serena took her cloth and started cleaning the windows.

"Serena, now that you have lights, would like to go shopping for things for your room, kitchen and living room?" Phoebe asked while holding the ladder as Leo climbed down.

"Yes, I think the living room and kitchen are clean enough to begin decorating them. Thank you so much for your help. Can I buy you guy's dinner to show my appreciation?" Serena asked as she watched Luna come walking through the door and to the feet of her charge.

Leo looked at Phoebe and went with his own thoughts. "I would love to, but I have plans to meet Piper. I do believe Phoebe would take you up on that offer."

Phoebe knew what he was doing. "I think that would be amazing. Then after we eat we can shop. First I will help Leo take the ladder home and change clothes. You can borrow the stepping stool as long as you want though."

Serena bent down to pick up Luna. "Well I need to change too. How about we met out front in twenty minutes?" She started walking with them down stairs.

"Sounds like a plan. See you in twenty." Phoebe opened the front door for Leo to get through.

After Serena closed the door behind them. Phoebe turned to Leo, "Are you going to tell Piper and Paige about the vision?"

"Yeah. They need to know so they can be alert that something might happen. I will also pass along your suggestion for Serena to work at the club. It would be a good way to keep an eye on her. Besides she is a nice girl, something just makes a person want to help her." Leo said as he put the ladder back in its place.

"Alright. I am going to change and meet Serena." Phoebe went up stairs as Leo orbed to Piper.

Twenty minutes later Phoebe met Serena and they were off to shop until they dropped.

* * *

Hope you have enjoyed. Leave me so love. I love getting suggestions. They help so much.


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome to my imagination's reality. I hope you all are enjoying the story. Thanks for all the comments. I have never been very big on sticking things in a certain season. I just set it up for how I want the story to go. I tend to use attacks I remember from the first two seasons. Anyway just thought I would throw that out there.

Well On with the Story….

* * *

While Serena was having her day, at the same time in Tokyo…

The Sailor Scouts and Darien had spent another day searching for Serena with no luck. They called the outer scouts, who promised to keep a watch for her during their tour. Michelle said her mirror could not find her either nor could they sense the magic of the silver crystal. The outers told them that Trista refused to use her powers as guardian of the gates to reveal where Serena was since it is their fault she left. She did tell them that Serena was safe and making new friends. Trista thus returned to the gates to watch over Serena from a far. When the inner scouts returned to the temple they met in the room with the great fire.

"How are we going to find her?" Rei asked the great fire once more, but it to was not talking to her.

"Rei, is the great fire not answering you?" Mina asked.

"No, it will not tell me where she is." Rei said as she moved away from it.

"Darien, can you find her through your connection?" asked Ami.

"I can not pin point her location, I can just tell that she is ok. Our connection gets stronger when she is in danger. If she gets attacked then I could follow it back to her. She is too far for me to be able to tell where she is and she is trying to block me on top of that. I am not sure how far our connection really goes. I know I could not find her location when I was flying to America, but I have no idea where I was when it stopped." Darien said looking beyond lost. He looked like he had not slept at all nor did he look like he was taking care of himself.

"I guess we will have to search every city until we find her. How far could she have gotten with little to no money?" Lita said pouring a cup of tea for everyone.

"Who knows? If she could remove herself from everyone, but our memories, then there is no telling what she could do." said Artemis.

"What do you mean?" Ami asked.

"Well it would take a lot of skill to do that. She basically erased her own existence. The silver crystal can do whatever the owner asks. Whether simple glamour magic to destroying the world or evil villain. But she would have to practice often to get real control over what happens when it does what she wants." Artemis said.

"Basically it could be impossible to find her from what you are saying." Darien said who appeared to slump into a deeper depression.

"No. We will just have to keep looking. Her glamour will fool Ami's computer and Rei's great fire, but we will be able to recognize her. When it is meant for us to find her, we will." Artemis tried to give them a little hope.

"Then we will just keep looking for her until we find her, I just hope nothing happens to her before then." Lita said as Rei pulled out a map. They quickly began planning the next city in Japan they were going to look.

Back to San Francisco…

Leo orbed to the club where Piper was working on the books.

"Hi honey. What brings you to the club?" Piper got up and kissed Leo.

"Phoebe met our new neighbor today, her name is Serena. When Phoebe shook Serena's hand, she had a vision about her in a white dress wielding a great power. Phoebe and I have been helping her around her house, just in case and the fact she lives alone. Now Phoebe has gone to dinner and shopping with her to keep an eye on her. I already tried to talk to the Elders and they will not tell me anything except it will all reveal itself in time." Leo told her.

"Just when I thought things were going to be quite around here." said Piper looking annoyed.

"Serena is extremely nice girl. Phoebe thinks she would make a good employee for the club. It would be another good way to keep an eye on a possible innocent. Besides she needs a job and you need help around here." Leo said.

"I will meet her later then. I will call Phoebe and see if she will bring her by for an informal interview." Piper said giving in.

"Alright, also when you see Paige later, pass it on to her. Phoebe and Serena are having an early dinner then shopping for Serena some furniture and things like that. Anything you want me to do around here right now?" Leo asked.

"Go make sure the glasses are out and clean for this evening and the band doesn't need anything while they set up." Piper said as she got back to doing the books. Leo went out into the club to get to work. Piper picked up the phone to call Phoebe. After talking Phoebe into bringing Serena to the club, she called Paige to pass along the vision. Paige agreed to also meet Serena tonight at the club.

Back to Serena…

Serena watched Phoebe walk back over to were she was looking at couches. So far Serena had made several purchases. With Phoebe's help she had bought a five piece bedroom suite for her room, a stainless steel refrigerator, cordless phones for all over her house, a television, an entertainment center, a few small tables for the living room and several other odds and ends. Now they were looking at living room suites. Phoebe had a large smile on her face.

"Sorry that was Piper. Leo told her all about you. If you're interested in a job at her night club then she would like to meet you tonight after we take the things that are not being delivered to your place first." Phoebe told her as she tried another couch.

"Wow. Really? This is great. I need a job, so I will meet with her tonight. I think I like this soft tan couch and love seat that recline." Serena said excitedly.

"Would Luna not mess it up?" Phoebe asked.

"No, Luna is a very good cat. I think I will buy this one sir." Serena told the sales clerk helping them. "I do believe I am done for the day. I have spent almost three thousand on this stuff. (AN: I looked some of this stuff online so I have a rough estimate on the cost.) I will come out in a few days, get some lamps and the like. Here in a week or so I will come out again to fix up the other rooms. I might start the guest rooms next, then the attic." Serena got up and walked with Phoebe to pay for everything and take the things that fit into Serena's car to her place.

When they returned to Serena's place and took everything inside. Together they picked out an outfit for her to met Piper in. "I will set early tomorrow setting these things up. I'm excited to start filling this place up so it doesn't look so empty." Serena said as she finished getting ready.

"It will look great with the things we picked out. Are you sure tomorrow you are not going to need any help? I think my boss will let me work from home again." Phoebe said getting her keys out of her purse; she was going to drive this time.

"I will be fine. Don't worry. Work in important, you don't want to get behind." Serena grabbed her purse as they walked to the door, while Phoebe was already walking to her car. "Luna, I am going to a job interview with Phoebe's sister. I will be home later okay."

"Alright Serena. We can talk about our next moves when you get home." Luna said as she ran to take a nap up stairs in Serena's bed, which they were going to take back down tomorrow.

"Bye Luna." Serena locked the door behind her and walked over to Phoebe's car. Serena watched every turn they took so she could find her way back here if she got the job.

Inside the club Serena met both of Phoebe's sisters, Piper and Paige. Piper asked her several questions about her education, work experience, and different things that came to mind. Piper got the feeling from Serena that she was one of the sweetest people she had ever met. Phoebe and Leo were right, Serena just made you want to hang out with her and be her friend. She explained to Serena that she was too young and small for most of the clubs jobs, but she could help with the cleaning and stock during the most days of the week and only work the nights of important events. Serena could get plenty of hours working during the day to pay her bills. Phoebe also brought up that she would look into seeing if they needed another writer at the newspaper.

"Well Serena although I think with your selling yourself short, you got the job if you want it." Piper told her.

"Of course, I want the job." Serena was excited. So far she really enjoyed being around these women. Serena hoped to make more friends like them. They sat around for a while chatting and got to know each other a little better.

After a few hours of hanging around the club Piper asked Serena, "I know this is not what you expected tonight, but if you want you can start tonight by helping me clean up. Phoebe already told me you are busy for tomorrow, since your things are being delivered." Piper grabbed their glasses since the majority of people had already called it a night.

"Sure, I would love to help just tell me what you want done." Serena told her following her as she went to the bar.

"I just do a little picking up after everyone starts leaving. Here help me carry these boxes to the dumpster out back." Piper handed her a stack of beer boxes and nudged open the back door. To Serena the alley looked kind of scary and very quite. It made her very uneasy. Serena's fears came alive when a trash can changed shape into a person. The shape shifter then threw an athame at Piper.

"Piper, watch out." Serena yelled as she threw her hand to make the athame change course. Piper turned around to see it turn and fly into the wall. Piper then tried to blow him up and failed. Serena made a motion with her hand and sent him flying, which Piper caught out if the corner of her eye.

"Serena, use the knife on him." Piper shouted at her.

"Right." Serena moved her hand toward the athame and then sent it flying into the shape shifter. This didn't vanquish him, but he shimmered off before things got worse.

"Now Piper, I know that seemed weird, but everything has a reasonable explanation." Serena worried she was going to flip out.

"Don't worry Serena. I know more than you think. You're a witch. So are my sisters and I. Your secret is safe with us. We need to leave before he thinks of coming back." Piper opened the door up and both of them went back inside, where Paige and Phoebe were waiting.

"We were just attacked by a shape shifter. Serena is a witch too; she hit him with his own athame. He wasn't vanquished, but hurt." Piper told them in a calm voice so her other employees would not pay attention or the last few customers that were leaving.

"Well I will go check the book on shape shifters." Paige said as she walked to one of the empty back rooms and orbed to the house.

"Serena I think we need to talk about all this. It is just too late tonight. Do you want to come over for breakfast to talk?" Piper asked Serena.

"Okay. I have never met others before. I would like to learn more about this power and the demons you face, they are different from the old demons I used to fight." Serena said.

"Well come on I will talk you home and Piper will follow behind." Phoebe looked for her keys.

"Alright, what time do you want me over Piper?" Serena asked.

"About 9 am sounds good to me. I will have breakfast made for all of us." Piper followed them out to Phoebe's car.

"So Serena what is your power?" Phoebe was trying to get her to talk on the way home.

"I move objects with my mind. I have learned from years of practice to channel it through my hands too. What is yours?" Serena asked.

"I have premonitions, which are visions of the past and future and I can levitate. So no one taught you about your powers?" Phoebe asked pulling into the drive way.

"No, I am adopted. I noticed one day that when I got mad or wanted things, stuff happened. Later I figured out how to control. I tend to stay away from anything that rhythm. I have bad luck with spell." Serena said getting out of the car. "I guess I will talk to you in the morning."

"Good Night Serena." Phoebe said as they parted ways.

Serena walked into her house. It was very quite. She could hear the sound of Luna's paws across the hard wood floors as Luna came down to investigate the noise. "Oh Serena. It is you. How did it go?" Luna said stopping half way down the stairs.

"I got a job, made two more friends, and found out they are all witches. We were attacked outside the club and I used my power after I saw Piper try to use hers." Serena started up the stairs and picked Luna up as she walked to her room.

"Are you okay? Was anyone hurt?" Luna rubbed against Serena's cheek.

"I'm fine and no one was hurt. It was another smart demon. I miss the dumb ones like the lackeys Beryl used. I am going over there to talk with them about it. I know they are after me, so I want you to come with me. I am not sure how much to tell them, but if it gets to the point I will tell the about being the princess of the moon." Serena said as she began changing into pajamas. "I am going to use this furniture in another room except the bed."

"Serena, are you sure they can be trusted with that kind of knowledge?" Luna asked while making her self cozy on the bed.

"I think so, depends on how much they know." Serena said as she set her alarm clock for in the morning. "We will just have to wait an see. Good Night Luna."

"Good Night Serena." Luna made sure Serena was tucked in before lying down beside her.

* * *

Hope you all are liking it so far. Leave any helpful comments and suggestions for things to come. Thanks for reading. Leave me some love.

--Keeper of the Balance


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry this took longer than I wanted. I went on vacation. While I was out I started on the next chapter and am almost done with it too. YAY :)

Well Hope you all enjoy. On with the show.

* * *

The next more morning Serena woke up bright and early to meet with her new friends. Depending on what they had to say would effect how much she would tell. After taking a shower and getting ready, Serena packed all her old bedroom suite into her subspace pocket. She could always put it in another room, she just wanted to get a bigger bed to match it. When she was done shrinking and moving things, Serena went next door, carrying Luna with her.

Serena knocked on the door and tried to push back the negative thoughts of what might happen. Paige answered the door and welcomed her in. "Did you sleep well?" Paige asked.

"Yeah pretty good." Serena said as she put Luna on her shoulder.

They walked in to the kitchen where Serena was greeted by Piper, who was finishing up cooking, Phoebe, drinking her coffee, and Leo, looking over the morning paper. Luna meowed on her shoulder, trying to act like a cat who wanted a little attention. Phoebe scratched behind her ears, causing Luna to purr. "Why did you bring your cat with you?" Phoebe asked going back to her coffee.

"I make no moves without Luna by my side." Serena said as she rubbed cheeks with Luna.

"Really, is she your familiar?" (AN: a familiar is an animal or spirit a witch uses to help with her work. Normally a cat, but can be any animal or spirit the witch feels strongly about.) Paige asked giving Luna a good look.

"No, more like an advisor and guardian." Serena said taking a seat at the table beside Phoebe.

"So we might as well start talking then." Piper started passing out piles of pancakes and set a nice size plate of sausage links on the table. "Serena, do you like coffee?"

"No, never touch the stuff. Do you have an juice or tea?" Serena grabbed the syrup and started digging in.

"Yes, I have orange juice, if you like." Piper got a glass from the cabinet.

"Perfect. Now what do you want to talk about?" Serena said as she took the glass from Piper.

"Well you're a witch and so are we. Phoebe had a vision when she first met you. The vision, which normal shows an innocent, was you in a white dress wielding a bright light. Leo talked to the elders and they wouldn't tell us anything. So we wondered if you could explain it to us." Piper summed up the current problem.

Serena could not believe her ears. That vision was of her in her princess form wielding the silver crystal. She felt Luna tense up on her shoulder. "Should we tell them Luna?"

"Might as well since they have had that vision." Luna spoke shocking everyone else in the room.

"Luna and I are apart of a long lost kingdom. Yes she can talk, she is my royal advisor. I am crown Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom. Luna can tell the rest better than I can." Serena said as she picked Luna off of her shoulder and place her on the edge of the table.

"Wait there is no life on the Moon, how is that possible?" Paige asked staring still in shock that a cat talked.

Luna began explaining the whole story of the Moon Kingdom, the Silver Millennium, and the war that ended it all. Continuing on Luna told them of the fighting the scouts faced in the present, and what the future held of them. Serena sat in silence watching everything play out in her mind. Luna told them the bright light they saw was the silver crystal the most powerful object in the universe and it was Serena's to control. They all sat there taking it all in.

Finally Piper spoke, "Serena, if the battle is over there then why are you here?" In her mind she could not imagine that if Serena had people over in Tokyo willing to die for her safety, then why was she here.

"The scouts and I had a fight. I was attacked on the way to a battle. These demons were smarter than the normal ones we had faced. The scouts and Tuxedo Mask did not want to hear why I was not there when they needed me. I never told them about my grades or being adopted. I erased everyone but the scouts memories of me, changed my records from sixteen to eighteen, packed up and left. I could not take being there any longer. Something happened to them to make them act that way. The monsters were after me, not them, or the planet. I left to protect them. Never have I been able to figure out why I can move things or poems making things happen. I removed them from their duties to me after the fight. One day we will meet again and then they can chose what they want in life. For now I am living for me." Serena said as she stuck her last bite of pancake in her mouth.

"Your only sixteen?" Piper said.

"What kind of demon was it?" Paige asked.

"What about your prince?" Phoebe asked.

"I used the crystal to fix my records. If you don't want me to work for you, because of it then I understand. I am not sure about the demons I have never seen them before. Normally we fought crazy looking things that have no real plans. I can feel that he misses me like nothing else. I put a block on our connection so he can't find me. Part of me wants him more than anything in the world, another part wants to make him see me for who I really am then go from there. If he finds me, then I will deal with it then. Now I am trying not to think of him." Serena told them petting Luna for comfort.

"No, Serena don't worry, I am not going to fire you. It will just be a long time before you are allowed to do anything other than what I already told you to do." Piper told her.

"I can help you learn about the demons. We can check the book later, maybe we can find who is after you. Since I have no job, I can train you to learn how to be a witch. So you can mix potions, cast spells, fight demons our way." Paige offered.

"That would be wonderful. I did catch a glance at the demon the scouts fought. I would like to understand more about this new foe of mine." Serena grabbed a sausage link and feed it to Luna.

"Yes, I agree Serena, it would be good for you to understand more about witches and demons." Luna said between bites.

"If you get into trouble yell for me and I will come help you. I am a white lighter, which is a type of angel that guides and protects witches." Leo told her.

"Serena, I hope your not giving up on love after one fight." Phoebe told her.

"If we are meant to be then he will find his way to me." The words were out of Serena's mouth before she could stop them. Across the ocean Darien shot up out of bed holding his heart, something told him it was Serena calling him, but he had no idea how to answer. He went to his balcony and stared at the moon. That was the second time in twenty four hours that he had felt something. The first time she felt in danger, but it didn't last long enough to follow. The only thing he could gather was that she was far. Something told him that she was trying to block him, not that he could blame her. He went back inside and choose to wait until tomorrow to tell the scouts.

"What have I done?" Serena asked scared she done something wrong.

"Serena, you called for him to come find you if you guys are supposed to be together. If he doesn't find you then you are not meant to be." Phoebe tried to calm her down.

"Okay. I have to start watching my mouth." Serena said as she put head in her hands.

"Well we can tell you about how we got our powers and the adventure we have had so far." Leo said hoping to take her mind off of it.

They spent the rest of the time before Serena had to meet the delivery truck explaining the charmed ones and their destiny. Serena could not believe someone else's life was also as messed up as hers' because of magic and destiny. Paige offered to help Serena today to get to know her better. Phoebe and Piper both left for work when they saw the truck pull up in front of Serena's house.

Together Paige and Serena organized her house with what furniture Serena had bought. They told the movers where to put it. After they left Paige and Serena cleaned everything up. Serena showed Paige how her subspace pocket worked while they put her clothes away. Serena liked Paige a lot. She picked up that Paige had something to prove to this world and Paige was going to come hell or high water. Serena just hoped there would one day be a way to pay these women back for their kindness.

After they set up everything Serena had bought so far, Paige agreed to show Luna and Serena the Book of Shadows. In the attic of the manor Serena stood before the book.

"Can I look through it?" Serena traced the binding.

"Sure, maybe we can find the demons you have faced so far." Paige told her.

Serena put Luna on her shoulder to get a better view. Serena opened the book and began flipping pages. She saw spells, demons of all kinds, and different kinds of magical creatures. Then she stopped when she found the demon that had attacked the scouts. Serena started reading out loud.

"An Angrus demon plays on its victims hidden anger. It uses different attacks of fire and lighting to defend itself. Once vanquished it gives off an after effect of wanting to verbal or physically harming someone the person cares for. Only the ones that perform the vanquish are effected." (I made it up. Name and all) Beside the words was a drawing of the demon in great detail. "This is why they acted that way. I mean Rei is normally mean, but it was even harsh for her. Darien could do more damage to me, by not speaking. It is not their fault." Serena stood there taking it all in.

"Serena what are you going to do now?" Paige asked reading the information in the book.

"I don't know. I guess I will stay here and wait for this to play out. When we are meant to met again we will." Serena said sounding unsure of her choice.

"Well come on. I can teach you all the basics of witchcraft. Piper will be better at teaching potions though." Paige said heading Serena a note book and a pen from on of the boxes in the room. "You might want to take notes, it is a lot to cover."

That evening Serena began her training as witch with the Charmed Ones. Quickly Serena learned basics of spell work, potions, active powers, and demon fighting. Phoebe also landed her a job with the paper reviewing books. Serena's article would appear in the Sunday paper telling of the book the editor sent for her to read. When alone Phoebe worked with Serena on her fighting abilities. Piper made sure Serena work enough during the day at the club along with teaching her how to cook and brew potions. Paige showed Serena the fine art of tracking demons and researching them in the book. Serena noticed that many of the demons they faced looked almost human and seemed to be targeting either her or the charmed ones.

Within a month not only did Serena have two nice paying jobs, but finished doing what she wanted to the house. Other than fighting demons her life was almost perfect, although she missed Darien and the scouts. During her nights alone with Luna, Serena worked on learn to use the outer scouts powers. So far she had figured out how to tap into Pluto's power and could freeze time. Neptune's power let Serena use a mirror to see other places, people, and demon attacks. Although she could watch anyone, Serena didn't look for the scouts. She feared they might sense her powers. Uranus's powers gave her speed and agility in battle. In everyday life this gave her a sense of grace. Thanks to Saturn, Serena could help Leo heal the charmed ones wounds.

Serena and Luna quickly discovered that Serena could not tap into to inner scouts powers though. Luna believed it was where Serena had removed the of their duties, she could no longer use their gifts. This was fine by Serena, since she was still not sure if the outer scouts could feel her use their powers. It doesn't matter much to her right now anyway. Serena's senses were very open to the world around her. Something was coming and soon. She went to bed knowing it would start to reveal itself tomorrow

The scouts, while Serena was learning to be a witch, were using Darien to try and find her. He felt from time to time that Serena was being attack and even hurt. Within two weeks of feeling her attacks, Darien figured out that she was not in the Japan. Still too many countries to try an eliminate, but he felt she was very far away. Amara, Michelle and Hotaru, were coming back home for a visit. The outer scouts said had a surprise for the inner scouts and Darien. The girls and him would just have to wait until tomorrow to find out.

* * *

dum dum dum...What is going to happen next?

Oh I know pick me, pick me...Stay tuned to find out. he he.

Hope you all are liking it so far. Leave me some love.


	6. Chapter 6

hello all my readers. thanks for showing me so much love.

you know the drill...I don't own yada yada yada.

time to see what is coming up for Serena and what is Amara and Michelle's surprise.

* * *

Serena's phone began to ring right after, Luna and her sat down for breakfast and to read the Sunday paper. Caller ID showed it was Piper calling.

"Hey Piper." Serena said answering the phone.

"Hey. I was wondering if you would mind putting in a few extra hours at the club today and tomorrow night. I got a call this morning and a local company wants to hold a charity benefit there, so I want it to look in top shape." Piper said.

"Sure, anything for a good cause. Are they having performers?" Serena asked while shoving another piece of bacon in her month.

"Yeah, they are getting a few different kinds of acts. Even some from other countries. It is all going to research for cancer. I figure it is a great cause and it will look good for the club." Piper told her.

"When do you want me down there?" Serena asked.

"Well I am going down there about noon; you can hop a ride with me if you want to. Their representatives are coming over to give us their banners and information on what needs to be set up for the event. I wish they had called sooner since they want to do it tomorrow. Oh well. I will see you in a bit. Okay?" Piper said trying to finish up the phone call.

"Alright. See ya in a little bit." Serena and Piper hung up at the same time.

After Serena cleaned up from eating breakfast, she took a shower and got ready for work. Serena met Piper at noon and they went on to P3. There at the club a man known as John Angel greeted them with all the information the club would need for Monday evening. Serena started cleaning while Piper talked to him. After a long conversation John left and would return tomorrow to before the event.

"Look at all these musicians coming from all over the world to this thing." Piper showed Serena the list after John left. Serena looked over the paper and became white as a ghost.

_Amara and Michelle are coming. _

"Serena, are you ok?" Piper asked worried.

"Some of my friends are on this list. My friends of the sailor kind." Serena handed Piper back the paper.

"The ones you left?" Piper read down the list again.

"No, the outer scouts. Amara is a great pianist and Michelle is an amazing violinist. They are Sailor Uranus and Neptune. Most likely Hotaru is going to be with them. While they are playing, I will be working so hopefully they will not see me." Serena told her wiping do the counter again.

"You can always use a glamour. We will know what you look like so we know it is you, but no one else will know. Then rather than normal working, you can help us watch out for demons and keeping things under control." Piper told her while taking stock of the bar.

"That is a great idea. They will never recognize me. If they do then I can make them swear to me as their princess not to tell the inner scouts." Serena said feeling a lot better. After a few hours of cleaning and setting up what Mr. Angel gave them, Piper and Serena went home for a quite evening of practicing the latest thing Serena had learned.

In Tokyo at the temple…

The girls and Darien had agreed to meet Amara, Michelle, and Hotaru at the temple. What they really hope their surprise is, is Serena, but they doubted it.

"Hey guys." Amara said as she steps in through the door.

"How are you all doing?" Michelle greeted them.

"Not good. We still can't find Serena. Darien thinks she left the country." Rei told them.

"How could she leave with out some kind of record or something?" asked Hotaru.

"We think she is using the silver crystal to cover up her tracks." Ami said.

"Well we have been feeling her use our gifts." Michelle said while taking a seat. Amara and Hotaru did the same.

"What do you mean?" Lita asked.

"Each scout has a special skill. Rei can sense evil for instance. Being our princess and future queen, she can call on our gifts and learn to use them. Serena has being using Michelle ability to see things in her mirror. She has been using Hotaru's gift of healing and my speed, agility, and grace that I get from the wind. Trista told us that Serena has learned to freeze time in small areas. If she is in danger then she could also call our attacks, but we haven't felt her do so. Have any of you felt her use your powers?" Michelle tried to sum it up as best she could.

"No, none of us have. Can you use that feeling to find her?" Mina asked.

"No, she really has learned her powers well to be covering everything up like this." Amara said.

"Well enough depressing stuff. Amara and I are playing for a benefit at a club in America and we want you all to come with us. It will be a good chance for you all to relax even for just a few days. Want to go?" Michelle asked.

The girls were about to say no when Darien jumped up. "Yes, we have to go." They all looked at him very confused.

"Darien, how can you think of relaxing at some benefit, when we need to find Serena?" Rei asked with anger in her voice.

"I don't know, but it suddenly came over me that we have to go. It feels like the right thing to do. I will pay for us to go if I have to." Darien seemed very sure of what to do.

"Don't worry about paying for it. The trip is covered from money we had left over from the rest of our tour. We already made plans in case you wanted to come so all you need to do is pack things for a few days. Nothing nice for the event. It is supposed to be casual dress. We leave in a few hours." Amara said as the three of them stood up and walked to the door. "Be ready to leave if you want to go in two hours. We will meet you guys back here. Darien bring your car to carry some of the girls to the airport. A limo will pick us up when we get to San Francisco." With that all the girls ran around getting things together.

Two hours later everyone met back at the temple. Darien drove Rei, Ami, Mina and Artemis, while Lita hoped a ride with Amara, Michelle and Hotaru. After checking in their luggage and Artemis, everyone hopped on the plane off to America. The flight went off with out a hitch. Upon landing in San Francisco, the group gathered their things and Artemis. The limo met them out in front of the airport. While Amara and Michelle checked, Mina snuck Artemis in the hotel room.

While the scouts and Darien spent the rest of their day and the beginning of the next seeing the sights around the city, Serena and Luna planned out the glamour.

"Luna, I believe that if I make simple differences that they will not notice me at the club. I can shorten my hair, make my body look a few years older, and use the crystal to make me less noticeable to anyone not looking for me. That way Piper and them can still find me." Serena said to Luna while looking through the book of spells Phoebe gave her.

"Well since the outers are going to be playing, those little differences should be enough." Luna said curling up on the desk looking at the pages Serena was looking at.

"Maybe you can take your human form for the evening to help keep an eye on things. Since Piper thought it was better for me to be on demon patrol with Paige and Phoebe." Serena smiled sweetly at Luna.

"Sounds like a good idea. No one but you and Artemis know what I look like as a human; it would be a good way to keep an eye on the outer scouts." Luna said as Serena made notes on which page had the glamour spell and the things she needed for it.

About an hour before the event was to start Luna, Piper, Serena, Paige, Phoebe, and Leo stood around in the back room preparing for the evening. Serena had set up for her glamour. On the desk she had placed a pink rose and a pink candle on top of a pentacle. After lighting the candle Serena spoke the magic words.

This is to feel

This is to be

Shape and form it for all to see.

By the power of three times three as I will it so shall it be.

(From The Craft)

As Serena moved her hands over her hair and down her body, the others watched her change. Serena's hair just touched her shoulders, her features thinned and matured, but her big blue eyes never changed. Piper had told Serena that demons love to target the club during big events. They had thought it would be nice for Luna to be there to, since even though she was going to be in her human form, Luna's still had her heighten senses.

"Well Luna it is your turn." Serena said blowing out the candle.

You're great as a cat, but you're helpless as a baby

Now be tall, thin and human, like a lady.

Luna's body took her human form. Serena had explained to the charmed ones that Luna's kind had once been able to become human on their own, but the skill had been lost with the fall of her kingdom to help them be able to get around better as cats. After going over the plan again, they all broke apart. Piper and Leo stayed near the bar. Paige watched the entrance, while Phoebe stood close to the stage. Serena and Luna walked around the floor, looking for anything out of the ordinary.

Slowly the supporters of the cause poured into the club. Paige watched as group she had seen in the photos around Serena's house. The five girls all wore bracelets to show they were underage to drink and the guy with them was even more amazing looking in person. Paige went to find Piper to let her know about the new arrivals.

"Look who just walked in." Paige said pointing to the group.

Piper recognized them as well. "Damn, does Serena know about this yet?" she said trying not to stare.

"I don't know. I will get Leo to tell Phoebe know. Let's keep an eye on them. Serena does not need to get this far with her new life for them to start causing problems." Piper held a protective vibe over Serena. In the past month Serena had become more like a sister to them than just a friend and they would protect her from what ever they have to.

Piper let Leo know and he passed it on to Phoebe. Each watched to see if the scouts and Darien would run into Serena. Darien broke apart from the girls and walked to toward the bar. At the same moment Serena had made her way to the bar to see what if Piper needed any help. Serena saw him out of the corner of her eye and he was staring hard at her. She turned to face him, making full eye contact. Darien started to make his way to her. In a moment of panic, Serena ran out of the club through the back door, with Darien on her heels. Paige and Phoebe followed in suit to see where this was going to go.

Serena didn't know Darien had followed her. When he placed a hand on her shoulder, everything Phoebe had taught her kicked in. She grabbed his hand and flipped him over her shoulder and sat on his chest ready to attack.

"Oh my goddess, Darien." Serena gasped and got off of him.

"Am I dreaming?" Darien asked staring at her again.

"Depends on who you think I am?" Serena asked helping him up off the ground.

"Serena, how can I not know it was you?" he asked confused and moved closer. Serena heard the door open and saw Phoebe and Paige come out into the alley.

"Sorry I flipped you over like that. I was afraid it was someone or something else." Serena said dusting him off.

"Who are they?" Darien asked pointing to Phoebe and Paige.

"My friends, Phoebe and Paige. They live next door to me." Serena said pointing respectively.

"Are you okay being out here alone with him, Serena?" Phoebe asked turning to head in and gave her a wink.

"Yeah, don't worry. I got this." Serena gave her a big smile.

As Paige began to follow Phoebe inside, a demon threw a fire ball knocking the door closed and melting the metal so Phoebe could not get back out that way. Paige landed on her ass, but was not hurt. Serena waved her hand and sent him flying into the front of the dumpster. The demon sent another fire ball towards Darien, Serena pushed him out of the way, hitting his head on the wall. Knocking him out. Serena burnt her leg in the process. The demon sent another fire ball, which Paige summoned and sent back at him, vanquishing the demon.

"Is he okay?" Paige stood over Serena and Darien; while Serena began to heal him.

"Well nothing seems to be wrong, just knocked out." Serena looked worried. "Orb us to my bedroom, then come back to tell the others what happened. I figure the scouts are here to, say nothing unless it comes up. I don't know if I am ready for all of them at once. If it comes to it, bring them over. Oh yeah, make sure my car gets home, please." Serena held on to Darien and to Paige. Serena's leg had already begun to heal on its own, so Paige was not worried. She would send Leo over to check on it later.

Serena had tucked Darien into her bed. Paige had already called Piper to tell them not to worry and that she was coming back. In the club Phoebe had let Luna know that the scouts were there. The scouts seemed to be worried that Darien was nowhere to be found. Luna could smell Artemis in Mina's bag. Luna told Piper she would make herself known to keep them from worrying about Darien. Piper and Phoebe thought it was unwise, but they saw Luna's point. She told Piper and Phoebe they would not be able to track Darien since Serena would be covering up his tracks.

Since the event was beginning to wrap up, so Luna moved back stage. She could hear the inners telling Amara and Michelle that Darien was no where to be found. Artemis popped up from Mina's bag.

"I smell Luna." he said hopping onto the ground and heading toward the door.

"Right you are Artemis." Luna said coming out of the shadows into view.

"Luna, how did you turn into a human?" Artemis said with great joy in his voice and he ran to her, rubbing against her leg.

"Serena helped me turn into a human again, so I could be more use to her." Luna bent down and picked him up.

"Luna do you know where Darien is?" Rei asked.

"Yes, he is with Serena. They were out back when they were attacked. He was knocked out and Serena is taking care of him." Luna said scratching behind Artemis's ears.

"Take us to Serena, please." Lita started to demand, but remembered to be nice.

"I will have Piper call her and see if it alright for you to come over." Luna began to walk away still holding Artemis, who had no intention of being away from her again.

"Who is Piper?" Mina asked.

Amara got to it before Luna got to it. "That is the club's owner right?"

"Right, Serena and I have become very close to her, her husband, and her two sisters, since we came here." Luna said finally walking away, but all seven scouts followed behind her.

"Piper, please call Serena to see if she wants the scouts over tonight?" Luna asked Piper who was giving the cat in Luna's arms a weird look.

Piper dialed the number and talked to Serena out of ear shot of the scouts. Phoebe watched the white cat and could stop herself from asking, "Found yourself a new friend?"

"No this is Artemis, the other talking cat, Serena and I told you all of." Luna said, still not putting him down.

"How much do they know Luna?" Artemis asked watching Piper put down the phone.

"Everything, I will explain later." Luna said looking to Piper for an answer.

"Serena said bring them over. Darien is going to be out for most of the night. She wants to get this over with." Piper told Luna. "I just don't know how we are going to get them all there. Leo can orb one, Paige can orb one, my car will hold three in the back and someone will have to drive Serena's car." Piper got the keys Paige had given her for Serena's car out of her pocket.

"I'll drive Serena's car. Luna can ride with me, and three others. Leo can go talk to the elders about the demon." Phoebe took the keys.

"Well then they don't have to orb anyone. Leo you go talk to them and Paige can go a head and wait for us to get there." Piper grabbed her keys.

Amara, Michelle, and Hotaru, rode with Phoebe and Luna in Serena's car. It was a tight fit for her small car, but they made it work. Rei, Ami, Lita, and Mina rode with Piper. Artemis still stayed with Luna after telling her that he never wanted to be away from her again. (AN: finally the two are giving into love he he.) The scouts could not believe their eyes when they saw how nice Serena's place looked from the outside. All of them walked up to Serena's front door, wondering how the rest of this evening would turn out.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. How will the scouts handle the real witchy Serena? stay tuned for the next chapter.

show me some more love and leave me any ideas you might like to see in the story in later chapters. please and thank you.

until next time,

--keeper of the balance


	7. Chapter 7

It's me agian with my lastest chapter. Sorry this took so long. I just got back to school. Been very busy trying to get the money so I can keep going. Hopefully my next chapter won't take as long.

and now on with the show...

* * *

Phoebe knocked on the door and waited for Serena to answer. Serena quietly opened the door still wearing her glamour. The scouts didn't recognize Serena and she could see the confused look on their faces as they filed in. Luna spoke first.

"Maybe you should take off your glamour before you get started." Luna said sitting down on her favorite stop on the couch. Artemis hoped up beside of her.

Serena snapped her fingers and returned looking like she always has. All the scouts' eyes light up and each thought about rushing forward, but found their place and took seats around the living room. "Piper, Paige and Phoebe know about us, so you may speak openly about the things going on. The demons are smarted than the ones we used to face. It has been easier to fight them the way my new friends have showed me than they way we would as scouts. I still don't know what they are after. Has anything happened since I left?"

"Nothing has happened since you left. We have just been looking for you." Rei told her not making eye contact.

Serena noticed the scouts were looking around her home, taking in everything including the pictures of them and a few of her newest friends. She could feel the shame coming from the inner scouts and knew they needed to talk things over before it went any further. Serena turned to Paige, Piper, and Phoebe. "Can I get a some private time with the scouts; you know we got some things to talk about? I'll call you guys in the morning."

"Alright Serna call us sooner if you need to." Piper said ushering the other two out the front door.

"I am going to check up on Darien. Luna take them to the attic so we can have the most privacy." Serena went up the stairs.

"Come on girls. Serena uses the attic for her study and practices her powers up there." Luna led them up the stairs giving them the full tour along the way.

Serena opened the door to find Darien starting to wake up. "Serena, what happened?"

"You got knocked out after the demon attacked." Serena said walking closer with a small limp. Darien jumped up and took her in his arms.

"What happened to your leg?" Darien set her on the bed.

"I got burnt when I pushed you out of the way. It is almost healed." Serena said lifting up her skirt a little bit showing him where she had patched it up. He positioned himself so he could get a good look at it.

"I'm so sorry Serena. I should be the one protecting you. How can I make what happened a month ago up to you? Say the word and I will do it." His hands glowed softly over her skin. When he removed the bandage, there was no sign the skin had ever been touched.

"How did you do that?" Serena whispered.

"My powers are advancing." Darien looked deep into her eyes and she could see all he felt.

"Well we could start with this?" Serena cupped his face with her hands and pulled him in for a kiss. The earth seemed to vanish around them, the moment their lips met. Darien poured everything he held inside for her into the kiss and Serena gladly duplicated all his feelings. When they pulled apart for air Serena looked at him and said, "It's not your fault. What happened were the after effects of a demon. I can explain things better with all the other scouts up stairs. Then later me and you can talk some more." Serena stood up and held out her hand. Darien took it with a small smile on his lips. He followed her up the stairs where the scouts were looking around at her degrees and bookshelves that lined the walls.

"Serena are these really yours?" Ami said reading the nice lettering.

"Yes, I will explain this all in a moment. I am a witch and always have been. I cast spells, brew potions, and make things move with my mind. Luna do you want to go back to begin a cat?" Serena asked waving her hand making a nice looking book full of hand written pages and wonderful done pictures come from the shelf to her hand. Everyone, but Luna, was shocked at what she said and the floating book.

"I guess so. I forgot how exhausting holding this form for so long can be." Luna stood in front of Serena's desk watching her look for the spell in Serena's book of shadows. (AN: many witches call their hand written book of spells a book of shadows, not just the ones on charmed.)

Luna, my friend, you make a great lady,

But now I need you to be a cat and small like a baby.

They watched Luna turn back into a cat. "Serena, why did you not tell us?" Lita asked looking hurt.

"I am not sure. I never understood it. I guess I will tell you everything. My real name is Serenity Moon. I'm adopted so the Tsukinos are not my real parents. My real parents are only god knows where. Only my mothers name is listed on my birth certificate. When I was younger I noticed when I was mad things would move. Lucky for me no one else did. Around seven I got full control on using my mind and developed how to channel it through my hands. About age ten I was bored in school. At home I was reading bunch of high school level text books I found lying around; I think mom got them at a yard sale or something. I found I understood everything I read. Somehow I convinced the school to let me test to a higher grade. They gave me different tests until I failed and would place me in that grade. Within a few weeks I had my high school diploma. I think it was a little natural silver crystal magic in me, since I also got them not to tell my parents and the government was willing to put me through school. So after school I took college level classes and during the day I went to class and pretended to be just smart enough to pass. My real grades are under my real name. Later after we started being scouts I was so used to living the lie, I could not stop. I used my knowledge of our battles to write all those articles that used to appear in the news paper. Hence all the money I made to pull this off. My records have been changed so it shows I am 18, so I can live alone legally. I am really sorry that I never told you all. I wasn't sure if people other than Luna could accept me for more than a meatball head." Serena finished up lowering her head in shame.

"Serena its okay. We have not been any better to you." Mina said trying to work through her emotions.

"No, you have been. That last time we were together was the after effects of a demon. It was not your fault. I just now want to go back to being friends and let us go back to normal, but it can't." Serena sat down in her chair and put her head in her hands.

"Why not?" Rei asked who was now standing next to Serena putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I have a really good life living here. I have this great house, two good jobs, starting college like an actually student in a few months, and four really great friends. All I need is you guys and it would be perfect, well and no more demon attacks would be great too." Serena looked at them. "We need to get down to business. Since the inner scouts have found me after being removed from my service, you have 24 hours to decide whether you wish to return to being my protectors and retake your oaths or choose to be a normal person. Prince Endymion and I are going to talk about his fate later." Serena looked very sad and tried above all things to remain serious. "In the chance all or most of the scouts wish to become normal people, and then the outer scouts are to step into the positions of my guard and council. If I do not have an answer at the end of the time period you will be strip of your powers and memories."

Amara and Michelle were very proud of how mature Serena was acting. They stood in the corner of the room and watched as a scene that stuck a great sense of pride in them toward the inner scouts. Mina jumped to her feet. "I don't know about the rest of you, but I don't need 24 hours to make up my mind. Serena there is nothing I want more than to protect you from all the evil in the world. I want to be your scout again."

Lita stood beside Mina. "I do too. You all are the only real friends I have ever had and I am not going to throw that away."

Ami stood next to Lita. "I agree. No matter what happens I want us to stick together. Serena, I have spent so much time fighting by your side, I am not going to stop now."

Rei to move to where the other three stood. "Serena you're like my sister and you're my best friend. You could not make me stop being there for you. I spent hours on end this past month trying to use the fire to find you, praying for some sign you were okay. I….We are not going to give up the one person who means more to us than anything else in this world."

"Then you al need to transform and retake your oath." Serena summoned the silver crystal and transformed into Princess Serenity.

MARS STAR POWER

VENUS STAR POWER

MERCRUY STAR POWER

JUPITER STAR POWER

The outer scouts also transformed feeling that it would be more proper for the event taking place. Darien also change form becoming Prince Endymion.

UNRANUS STAR POWER

NEPTUNE STAR POWER

SATURN STAR POWER

"Inner scouts kneel before me and repeat after me starting with Sailor Venus. I, Sailor Venus, swear to always be loyal, a guardian, and protector of Princess Serenity, all her descendants and their husbands as long as I live and will past down my duties to all future scouts of my planet." Serenity watched as Sailor Venus repeated word for word as the symbol of Venus glowed on her forehead. The other three inner scouts followed in suite.

"I, Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom, accept your oaths to me and my kingdom. Arise and let us begin anew." Serenity let the silver crystal shine brightly and turned back into Serena. She fell backwards a little, thankfully her desk caught her. The scouts and Endymion turned back to their civilian forms. "I think it is almost time to go to bed. You guys can either crash here or you can call a ride to the hotel." Serena said yawning and looking at the clock. It was almost midnight.

"Well, I think we should stay here if there is room. Luna said you have four fully furnished bedrooms. In the morning we can go back to the hotel." Amara said notice everyone was sleepy.

"Yeah, you guys can double up. I only have queen size beds for every room. There are also the couches down stairs that are comfy. You girls can borrow something to wear to sleep in." They all piled into Serena's bedroom looking for something to wear to bed. Serena silently thanked the goddess that she had so many pairs of comfortable pants. Finally only Darien and her were left up. Mina and Lita grabbed one room, Ami and Rei roomed together in another. Serena offered for Hotaru to stay with her, but Amara and Michelle let Hotaru sleep with them.

"Darien, we got a few things of our own to work out." Serena said sitting beside him on her bed. Darien wrapped his arm around her waist and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"I know. I meant what I said earlier. Say whatever you want me to do and I will do it." Darien was not sure where this was going to go.

"I don't know how a relationship is going to hold out across the ocean. Tokyo really doesn't have anything left for me, but you and the girls. I could never really be myself there. Also I feel like there are things here I have to do before the future comes about. Live close to normal and all that. Piper is beyond understanding about having to miss work to save an innocent and I am not going to find that in Japan without working mainly from home, which I did and still do by working for the paper." Serena said yawning again. She really needed to go to bed.

"I could always find an apartment around here." Darien said picking up Serena and tucking her into her own bed.

"Nonsense you could live with me if you wanted to move over here." Serena said trying to stay awake.

"If that is your wish my princess, then I will gladly make it so." Darien kissed her forehead and turned to leave. Serena grabbed his hand.

"Where are you going?" Serena asked in mumbled speech.

"To sleep on the couch." Darien started to pull away.

"No, come sleep in my bed. I want you to hold me, please." Serena gently pulled him toward her.

"As you wish." Darien turned off the light, took of his shirt and shoes, and crawled into bed beside her. Wrapping his arms around her waist, Serena rolled over and laid her head on his chest. "Goodnight my love." Darien whispered into her hair. He was at his happiest in a month. After about thirty minutes of just lying there Darien finally allowed himself to go to sleep.

The next morning…

Serena was the first to wake up. She quietly slipped out of bed and put on her robe. Stepping out of her bed room, Serena listened for the sounds of the others. Nothing. It was peaceful and she enjoyed knowing most of the people she really cared about were in her home and next door. Upon entering her kitchen, Serena noticed it was 7:30 am. She figured they would sleep a little later since they were more than likely not used to the time change. Moving around the kitchen, Serena made a breakfast of pancakes, sausage, and fresh fruit for when everyone else woke up.

While waiting for the scouts to wake up, Serena called Piper's cell phone. A sleepy voice answered.

"Hello." Piper sounded like she just woke up.

"Hey, it's Serena. Did I wake you?" Serena asked flipping another pancake as she heard foot steps coming down the stairs.

"No, I just got up when my phone rang. How did last night go?" Piper said taking a drink of her morning coffee.

"Pretty good. We are all friends again and they are back to being my protectors. Darien and I talked and before falling asleep I do believe he agreed to move in. I need to find out when they are leaving or whatever they plan on doing." Serena said remembering to make coffee for Darien. She only had the stuff around for when she made breakfast for the charmed ones.

"I am glad. We were worried about how things were going to go for you. How did they get back to their hotel?" Piper asked heading up stairs to change clothes for the day.

"They didn't. I think I hear them waking up. I made them breakfast. Did Leo find out anything about the demon from last night?" Serena turned to see Rei, Mina, Ami, and Lita walking into the kitchen dressed in the clothes from last night.

"The elders still know nothing, but believe things should start coming clearer since the scouts are here. I am going to go. I need to get ready for work. Are you coming today?" Piper asked picking out her clothes.

"I don't know yet. I will have to call you later when they are gone or whatever. Bye." Serena heard Piper say bye before she hung up.

"Good Morning." Lita said walking over to the table where Serena had set the food. "Did you cook this?"

"Yes, plates are in the cabinet and silverware is in the drawer." Serena pointed and went to the fridge to get the juice.

"Serena this looks awesome. Where did you learn to cook?" Mina asked handing plates to all the girls.

"Piper taught me while I was working on learning the basics of brewing potions." Serena said hearing Luna and Artemis's soft padded feet coming toward the kitchen. She set down food for the both of them were they could get to it.

Serena watched as Amara, Michelle, Hotaru and Darien join them in the kitchen. She made a mental note that her kitchen indeed was the smallest room in the house and it was never meant to hold this many people. All seemed very pleases with her cooking. After everyone was done Serena had a pile of dirty dishes and a living room full of happy people.

"Alright gang; you guys can call who ever you all want to take you back to the hotel to do what you need for the day. How long will you all be here?" Serena asked trying to figure out what is going to happen between them next.

"Two more days. Michelle and I have to get back to the studio to prepare for the next tour. I already called the limo to come get us. What are you doing today?" Amara said looking out the window for the limo.

"I need to go to work today. I have meeting with my editor and then my shift to clean the club. When you get done with what you guys have to do you can come back here." Serena said handing Darien her spare key. "You're going to need this. You guys can study what I have on the demons we have faced recently. My kitchen is fully stocked and you're welcome to use whatever you want."

Darien took the key from her and placed it on his key ring. The others in the room looked at the two of them confused. Serena caught this and decided to clear things up. "Darien is going to move in with me, so I figured he needed a key to get in."

Several shocked faces appeared around the room. "Well I am going to work. I will see you all later." Serena got up on the tip of her toes to kiss Darien goodbye and left without letting them ask her a single question. The scouts looked to Darien for answers, but he really didn't see a point in going any further. Everyone pitched in and cleaned up Serena's kitchen before going back to the hotel. Not knowing more shocking things were coming from their new enemy on the horizon_._

* * *

Hope you all are enjoying this. Please leave me some love and any ideas you might like to see added in.

Love and Hugs,

--keeper of the Balance.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello Everyone. Sorry this took so long. I have been pretty busy with school.

I don't own Sailor Moon or Charmed.

Hope you all enjoy.

* * *

Serena's day went by like it normally would. Her meetings with her editor Elise went better than the others had; apparently her reviews are getting good reviews. At the club Serena cleaned and gave Piper more details on the meeting with the scouts. Together they wondered if they could figure out where the demons are coming from if they researched behind the club where a lot of attacks have occurred. Serena thought Ami, Rei and Phoebe would be the most helpful. Ami's computer could scan for anything it could find. Rei and Phoebe could feel for visions. Serena called Rei and Ami, while Piper spoke to Phoebe.

Serena didn't remember Rei or Ami's cell phone number, so she choose to call her own house to see if they are there. A beautiful female voice answered the phone.

"Moon Residence." said the voice. It was Michelle.

"Hey Michelle, its Serena. I need to speak with Rei or Ami, whoever is closer." Serena told her.

"Alright." Serena could hear Michelle call out for one of them to pick up the phone.

Rei beat Ami to the phone. "Hello Serena. What's up?"

"Hey I need you and Ami to come to the club. We went to see if we can gather any information from last night. Any one else that wants to come is welcomed to." Serena said. "I'll come pick you up here in a few minutes. What are you all doing there anyway?"

"Well Ami and Darien are studying in the attic; Lita is working with one of your potion books in the kitchen. Michelle, Amara, Mina, and Hotaru are watching a movie in the living room. I was mediating in the back yard. I pick up some interesting energy from next door, but I remembered your friends live there so I looked over it. I'm going up stairs for Ami. Where are you at?" Rei could be heard opening the attic door.

"Getting in my car. It will be about fifteen minutes or more depending on traffic." Serena started her car and began pulling out.

"Meatball head are you sure you can drive and talk on the phone?" Rei said as she laughed.

"Why yes Pyro. Does anyone else want to go?" Serena said checking traffic before making her turn.

"Darien wants to go. Apparently Ami and him were studying the books you have on demons and he wants to see the site of the attack. Ami has taken a lot of notes on her Mercury computer. How was your meeting this morning?" Rei asked walking around the attic.

"Pretty good. I am getting great reviews for my reviews. Did you know that people review reviews?" Serena said pulling into the driveway.

"No, I didn't know that. I have a ques….." Rei was cut off by Serena.

"I'm here." Serena said hanging up on Rei.

"She's here. When do we ask her?" Rei said looking at Ami for answers.

"I don't know, but we need to be doing it soon." Ami said putting up the books Darien and her were looking at.

"Just ask her as a group, not on the phone. Asking her is not the hard part. It is pulling it off that will be hard." Darien said walking down the stairs seeing if Serena came inside. The conversation ended when they saw Serena talking to Lita in the kitchen.

When Serena walked into her kitchen herbs, potion bottles, and books about potions were spread out everywhere. "Lita, what are you doing?" Serena asked looking at all the full potion bottles and their different labels. She turned to the book in front of Lita to see what she was working on.

"You told us that it was easier to fight these things as witches, so I am teaching myself how to mix potions so I can be helpful to you in someway." Lita said tossing another ingredient in and stepping back. "Did you know some of them will knock you on your ass if you do not back up?"

"Yes, I did. Found that out the hard way. Paige and Piper thought it was hilarious. These look amazing. Remind me and we will go to China town and I will show you some of then things Piper taught me." Serena said as she heard foot steps coming down the stairs. Serena left Lita with a wave good bye and met Rei, Ami, and Darien at the foot of the steps. "You guys ready to go?" Serena asked hugging Darien.

"Yeah, whenever you are." Rei said exchanging a look with Ami, which Serena noticed but said nothing about.

In near silence the four of them rode to the club. When Serena pulled in she saw Phoebe's car already parked beside Piper's. Together they went inside to find Phoebe talking to Piper at the bar.

"Hello, glad you all could come and help us." Piper said seeing them come down the stairs.

"Piper, Phoebe this is Rei, Sailor Mars, Ami, Sailor Mercury, and Darien, Prince Endymion/ Tuxedo Mask." Serena said after she saw they were the only ones there. "Piper, Phoebe, and Paige come from a long line of powerful witches. Piper has the gift of freezing and blowing things up on a molecular level. Phoebe has the gift of visions of the past present, and future and levitation. Paige can orb and call for objects to come to her and send they away, kind of like telekinetic orbing. Paige is working right now." Serena said trying to give the proper introductions since there was not a lot of time to talk about it last night.

"Paige told us last night that the demons fire balls became less powerful after him flying into the dumpster. We have only seen things like that when the demon has a charm or special amulet. She thinks he might have been holding something and if it is still there than it can help us find our main bad guy." Piper said walking to the back door.

"Piper, he melted part of your door." Phoebe called out after her. "Hope she doesn't blow it off the hinges." Phoebe said as the heard a small explosion. They all ran to the back to find the door swung open and Piper on her ass.

"How did she do that?" Rei asked.

"That's her power." Phoebe told her.

"Well at least it is still attached." Piper said getting up.

"Serena tell us what happened?" Phoebe asked as she began touching different things trying to get a vision.

"Rei, feel around. Ami, please do a scan." Serena watched them both begin. "After seeing Darien, I was wanting some fresh air. When I went outside he followed me, I flipped him over my shoulder. As soon as I realized he knew who I was, I helped him up. Phoebe and Paige came to see if I was okay. When Phoebe went inside and the demon appeared, threw a fire ball and made it so Paige could not go in. I sent him flying into the dumpster, and then he threw a less powerful fire ball at Darien. I pushed Darien out of the way and it hit my leg. His next fire ball was sent back to him by Paige. That's pretty much it."

"Serena, Ami, come here." Rei said while standing in front of the dumpster. "Do you feel that?"

"But that can not be." Ami said trying to pin point the spot.

"It is. The power of fire. I thought that was lost when the generals turned. Darien do you feel the power?" Serena asked him taking his hand trying to help him open up the area.

"Yes. What could it be from?" Darien asked.

Serena waved her hand, causing the dumpster to roll out of the way revealing a glowing red stone.

"Serena, weren't the generals apart of the first bad guys you faced?" Piper asked staring at the stone Serena moved to pick up.

"Yes, but this doesn't feel evil." Serena said looking at the stone closely in her hand.

"Serena is that a good idea?" Phoebe said cautiously.

"It is not evil, just being used to do so. I have an idea though. I think it might be Jadeite." Serena said this and the stone glowed brighter.

"We killed him." Ami said reading the scans on her computer.

"We killed the generals of Beryl. How do we know if they were really the generals of earth?" Serena said thinking about what she was saying.

"Why do you think that?" Phoebe asked.

"Well Nephrite bleed green when they killed him off. The generals were human, which means it should have been red." Serena said witching the stone flicker as she spoken.

"Couldn't it been the effects of the negative energy?" Rei asked not getting close to the stone.

"It would be scientifically impossible to change their genetic make up that much." Ami said.

"Well if it is him then how do we change him back?" Piper asked.

"Any thoughts Darien, he is your general?" Serena asked trying to get Darien closer to the stone.

"Only where are the others?" Darien said looking very serious.

Serena got very silent while watching the stone then she began to speak.

General Jadeite of Earth

I call you from your core.

Now walk the planet as a human once more.

The stone let off a blinding light and Serena dropped it on the ground. When the light died down it only left a man knelling before them. Everyone let out a gasp in surprise that the little stone became a grown man in his early twenties.

"A thousand thank you's princess Serenity. I am forever in your debt. My prince please forgive me for being trapped by that evil witch." Jadeite spoke never meeting neither Serena nor Dairen's gaze.

"Arise Jadeite, all is forgiven." Darien said extending a hand to Jadeite, which he gladly took.

"Princess Serenity how did you know it was me?" Jadeite asked.

"Please call me Serena. You seemed to glow brighter when I made mention of the generals like you were agreeing with what I had to say." Serena said giving him a smile.

"Your thoughts are true. Originally we did not side with Beryl as she wanted so the witch trapped us in stone which we get our names. Then Beryl made clones to attack the Moon Kingdom since someone who looked like us would not be questioned until it was too late. The others are in the under world as the demons call it waiting to be used. Malcolm, the demon who found us, is trying to use the powers of the negaverse to become the new source. I am not sure who told him of it. He just recently uncovered us from what is left of the North Pole base." Jadeite reviled to them.

Piper and Phoebe tried to take these things in. They were still unsure of a lot of the things that Serena and the scouts have been through. Serena, Ami, Rei and Darien were shocked that anything was left of the North Pole base. Now everyone else needed to know what was going on.

"Where is he going to attack next?" Serena asked.

"I am not sure, but I know where the others are." Jadeite told her. He began to explain where the others were. Serena's mind began to wander for a moment. How did she know it was him? How could she feel that Ami and Rei were very uneasy and Darien was excited to see his old friend? They all began to make their way inside as Serena brushed against Rei when she heard.

"How am I going to ask Serena?"

It was Rei's voice. "Ask me what Rei?"

"I didn't say anything." Rei said sounding confused. Serena was still touching her. Then she heard Rei ask, "Is she going crazy?"

"I'm not crazy." Serena turned to face Rei to see that she never moved her mouth.

"Serena are you okay?" Phoebe asked as everyone else just stared confused.

"How could you hear me think you were crazy?" Rei asked.

"I don't know. Stop feeling so worried everyone." Serena almost yelled putting her hands on her head trying to block it out.

"Everyone back up off of her. Serena is showing the powers of an empath and she might take in too much when we get close." Phoebe told them making everyone back off of her.

"LEO." Piper yelled.

Leo appeared in orbs. "What is going on?"

"Serena is showing signs of being an empath and I want you to ask the elders if this is what she is supposed to be and what we can do to help her." Piper told him.

Leo looked at Serena's pale face and she ran for it. "Catch her. I will talk to them." He orbed out as the others chased after Serena.

* * *

Hope you all liked that. Leave me some love.

Until next time.


	9. Chapter 9

I am back everyone. A thousand pardons for being away for so long. My computer crashed and it seemed to take forever get it fixed, then it crashed a second time. So it left me little time to get this chapter finished and posted. I am really sorry for anyone who has been waiting.

I hope you enjoy my story. I have also started working on redoing my first story Sailor Eclipse, because I really want to make it better. Plus I thought of a new way to end and how to write it a squel. Once the revisions on it are complete I would be grateful if people would read it. I will let people know in a chapter of this when it is ready for the world.

--Thanks,

Keeper of the Balance

* * *

Serena ran as fast as she could. Being near all of them was too much. All there feelings of worry, love and fear for her were over whelming. The sounds of the city could not block all the pain and the other rainbow of emotions she felt. The silver crystal reacted to the over flow of emotions running through her. The crystal in a brilliant burst of light sent her to the only place that she could find solace and work through this. But where did she go?

They chased after her, but somehow they could not catch her. Ami called the others incase Serena ran back to her home. Ami, Rei, Darien, and Jadeite, were at a disadvantage since they did not know the city's lay out. Piper called Paige for more help searching. Jadeite was sent back to Serena's since he was new to the time period and needed to be properly introduced to many of the modern marvels. Phoebe went back to the manor to scry for her. After several hours with no luck everyone went back to the manor to regroup. Together all of them set down to come up with a new plan of action.

"Well scrying didn't work, an on foot search got us nowhere, Ami's computer, Rei's fire reading, Darien's connection, and Michelle's mirror all failed. What are we going to do now?" Paige asked trying to find something to do other than feeling useless.

"Where's Leo?" Rei asked looking away from the small flame in her candle.

"Talking to the Elders about what is going on with Serena." Piper told her.

Leo appeared in the room. "Speaking of the devil" Phoebe mumbled.

"Well?" Darien asked jumping up.

"Empaths are very unstable at first. This is her new gift. Where she already feels so much for everything it is going to be hard for her to adjust for a while. Also they can not find her. Have you had any luck in finding her?" Leo looked at all the discouraged faces.

"No, we were hoping maybe they had any clues. What are we going to do?" Phoebe asked.

"We can try calling for her as a witch by her power," Piper suggested walking over to grab the book and start putting things together.

Amara suddenly had an interesting look on her face. Michelle and Hotaru nodded in agreement. "Girls, Michelle, Hotaru and I need to return home. I realize that is something you guys do not want to her. But someone has to be there to protect the future site of Crystal Tokyo while you all hunt for the princess. Your things have already been brought over from the hotel. We wish you guys luck. Just remember if she doesn't want to be found then she will not be." After a few goodbyes the outer scouts packed the last of their things and left for home. The others got back to work.

Piper worked on setting up to call for Serena. Paige and Leo started orbing around trying to find her. Rei continued to consult the fire, while Ami kept scanning the planet. Lita and Mina trying to keep busy, they worked on cooking and cleaning. Darien made phone calls to Tokyo to get his things shipped over. Piper had all eyes on her as she put the last ingredients in her pot. With a strong voice Piper began saying the words:

Powers of the Witches rise,

Force unseen across the skies.

Come to those who call you near,

Come to us and settle here.

In silence they waited, but sadly nothing happened.

"Maybe power of three would work better." Phoebe suggested.

"PAIGE, LEO." Piper called out.

"What is it?" Paige asked as she orbed in.

"We are going to try the power of three." Piper told her.

"Alright. Lets go for it."

Together they tried the spell again. Still nothing happened.

"Why is it not working for me?" Piper said flipping through the book for any answers she can find.

"When you found Paige by accident, you were calling Prue by our blood. We can't do that with Serena." Phoebe said thinking back.

"Well we don't have any of her blood laying around and she told us she never meet her biological mother or father. There is not even a proper listing for them on her birth certificate." Piper said sarcastically.

"Maybe your blood might work. The blood of witches have an extra anti-body that codes it genetically for magic." Leo said being very serious.

"How could that work Leo? What are you not telling us?" Phoebe asked looked at him funny.

"Alright they wanted you to not discover this. I wasn't even supposed to find out. Serena's biological mother's name is Grace Halliwell, Penny's others daughter. Grace ran away from home when Prue was too young to remember her. Since she ran off with a man the family did not approve of, Penny, who holds a grudge like no other, made Patty never mention her and even went as far as even magically removing her from pictures. Something about this family and loving their white lighters." Leo said very seriously.

"Whoa, Serena is our cousin." Paige said taking it in.

"What do you mean about this family and their white lighters?" Piper said with a little anger in her voice.

"You don't mean?" Phoebe said jumping a head of the tale.

"Grace told Penny she was in love with her white lighter, Mathew, and they wanted to try and convince the elders they should be together. Penny would not hear it. After several years of them being off on their own, after Paige was born and a few years old, Grace gave birth to a lovely set of twins, half witch, half white lighter, that are as different as day and night. Unfortunately they were discovered by the elders and both babies wings were clipped. Grace was never allowed to see them again. Serena was given the last name Moon, for her personality of being a night person, and was sent off to Japan. Tranquility or Travis has the last name Sun, the same gift as Piper, and was sent to England to live. So that the two would never meet. He is going through something similar, but his new gift is telepathy. No one knows what became of either of them after that." Leo finished up looking at a room full of shocked faces. "I have a picture of Grace and Mathew that the elders gave me." He took it out of his back pocket and showed them.

"Execpt for the shoulder lengh brown hair, she looks just like…" Mina began to say.

Serena awoke in a marble room with pillars that reached the ceiling in her princess dress. Something screamed to her that she knew this place and that someone else was there. But where was she and who was there? Standing up and getting a good look around she suddenly realized she was in the inner temple of the Moon. Tears ran down her cheeks as she could feel the painful memories of the palace call out to her. Only members of the royal family were ever allowed inside. Silver flames burned brightly near the alter. Serena felt more at peace then she did on earth. Maybe it was because the only things she felt here were impressions of the bloody past.

The past called out to her with a fierce strength when she felt another enter the room. Serena turned quickly around to see who it was. A pale blond boy dressed in silver armor about her height stepped into the room. His eyes were the same color as Queen Serenity's. There was something about him. "How did you get in here?" She asked.

"I walked in." He said sarcastically.

"Only the Lunar royal family is allowed in here." Serena said angry.

"Then would you like to explain to me just what you are doing in here?" He asked looking like he was offended.

"Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom. You?" Serena said.

"Prince Tranquility of the Sun Kingdom." Tranquility said taking a step forward.

"I have no memories of there being a kingdom on the Sun." Serena said taking a step back toward the altar.

"Well that is because both of you only remember part of the story my little ones." a gentle voice said coming from behind on of the pillars.

"Mother" both said at the same time then looked oddly at the other.

Queen Serenity came from behind the pillar looking very solid. "Do not be confused. You are both my children but neither remember the other. I am here to explain some things to both of you. It will be much easier for me to show you rather than tell you." a bright light filled the room opening memories that would tell all.

"You are my brother." Serena said gasping.

"We were twins in our last life. You were born first so that you would be allowed to rule the moon one day and I was born second because by the laws of the Sun I just needed to be the first born son." Tranquility said looking at Serena.

"You prefer to be called Travis. Our father was the ruler of the Sun kingdom and we did not see him very often. He died when we were still very young. They started training you to be king soon after. I have the powers over the silver crystal and you control the powers of the Sol crystal. You fought beside the Sailor Scouts as the kingdom ended." Serena said looking back at him. Then they both turned to look at there mother.

"Well now that you know of your past I think I can come out now and tell you of the more recent events." A tall man in tan pants and white button up shirt said coming out from behind a different pillar. Serena knew exactly who he was.

"Daddy." Serena ran to give him a hug with tears in her eyes.

"Oh my little Serena." He hugged her tightly.

"What about recent events father?" Travis asked keeping his composer.

"This life has many things that need to be better explained to you both. I wish this could have been done sooner. I was reborn after my death on the Sun. In my next life I was born into a magical family, where I was named Mathew. My gifts were telepathy and empathy. After my death in that life I was made a white lighter. Somehow your mother was also reborn into the Halliwell family tree as Grace. We met and instantly fell in love. Then it was forbidden for a white lighter to marry his witch. Penny would not help us find away, so we ran away together. I was the only one who remembered the past, when you are made a white lighter they show your past lives. I never thought she would be reborn, let alone that I would find her again. But sometimes the hand you are given does end as happy. After many careful years the fates gave us the two of you. Sadly we were caught by the Elders. You were taken from us and your wings were clipped. They made it so we would never find you. After many years of searching I clipped my own wings so they could not find me either. Your mother wrote a spell so the Elders could not find her either." Mathew looked pained for all the bad things that happened, but Serena could feel his joy for being able to see his two children.

Mathew noticed that Serena looked uncomfortable with the emotional shift in the room. "Serena, clear your mind and block anything that is not yours to feel. Slowly build it around you. Others emotions are not to rule you, but help you understand what happens around. A step at a time you will be able to let it in. If you take in too much at once it will effect your other powers." He told her.

Serena closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. Suddenly she felt herself being pulled from the moon and when she opened her eyes again she saw she was in the attic of the manor. "How did I get back here?" She looked around at the confused faces of her friends who looked at her clothing.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed stay tuned for more.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello all. Here is my next chapter for your reading pleasure. I think we are getting close to the climax and ending. things are really starting to fall into place.

Travis is my own personal character. I like the thought of Serena having a father in the past so seeing as to marry a queen you need to be a prince I figure making sure that kingdom also has someone to take over is important. He is going to help, but he is not a major character. He is mainly to help with Serena's character growth and I might give him a special task. I am not sure yet.

Now on with the show...

* * *

Serena looked around again and asked, "How did I get here?"

"We summoned you." Piper said still staring at Serena's princess gown.

"Why?" Serena could feel their worry for her slowly eating what tiny shield she made to keep it out. They thought she was angry, when she was only annoyed.

"Because we were worried about you. To many emotions can mess with your active powers. Prue about destroyed the manor when she was an empath." Phoebe told her.

"Why are you Princess Serenity?" Rei asked in confusion.

"Because all the emotions were effecting the silver crystal and it decided to send me to the moon to clear my head before something bad happened." Serena kept trying to build her shield but there was too much going on. There was so much emotion from those ten people and two cats that she thought her brain was going to explode and it did. The white light of oblivion rolled out of her like an eruption knocking down almost everything in its path.

The attic windows were shattered. Everyone was knocked out cold and there was blood in places (AN: not much, just enough to scare Serena). Serena stared on in horror of what she had done. In fear she ran to the one place that no emotions, not any human ones, would be found; the Underworld.

After an hour of searching Grace (AN: looking not as the queen, but her reborn self When I call her Serenity then she looks like the Queen of the Moon and when I refer to her as Grace the she has long brown hair and similar features to the queen), Travis, and Mathew found were Serena was summoned to. Looking around the attic none of them saw Serena and were scared seeing as her guardians, true love and cousins were bad hurt on the floor. Grace quickly summoned what little silver crystal magic she could to heal their wounds.

Feeling the magic of the crystal the scouts looked at the woman with great interest as they all woke up.

"Who are you?" Mina asked.

"I am Grace Halliwell, this is my husband Mathew and my son Travis. Sailor Scouts what happened here?" She said with a regal tone they all recognized.

"We are not sure. One moment we were talking to Serena the next we were laying on the ground out like a light." Ami told her.

"I remember a blinding white light. It passed right through us, yet sent us flying at the same time." Darien said and the others agreed.

"Then that was Serena." Mathew said looking worried. "Too much emotion and she had not outlet of release. I was trying to help her get some kind of grip before she was summoned away. I guess what little shield she built was no match for a room with this many people." Mathew took in the destruction of the windows.

The charmed ones looked ashamed. They took her away before she could learn to protect against this from happening.

"Its not your fault. You could not have known what was happening where she was at during that time." Travis said. "Sorry, your all projecting a lot of thoughts."

Grace looked around the room again. She chose a spell to fix everything, well structure damage anyway.

Object of objection become but a dream

As I cause this scene to be unseen.

Everything looked just as it did before the blast. "Thanks. I don't know how many time I have had to clean this attic in the last several years." Piper said happy that she did not have to replace the windows yet again.

"Where has she gone this time?" Lita asked.

"There is no telling. When you hurt someone you care deeply for accidentally, it can altar the mind. Serena is going to be feeling a lot of guilt over what she has done and her mind is only going to make things worse.

In a cave somewhere deep in the realm of the demons, Serena's mind began to torment her for her actions against her friends. Her brain blocked out the most important lesson on this dominion, you can not feel those above. Since Serena could not feel any of her scouts, Darien, Jadeite, or the charmed ones; her mind said that they were all dead by her hand. She needed someone to bring her to justice. So she went looking for the other three generals in hopes that they would punish her in the ways of the ancient laws; with death.

Pulling out the disguise pen the created a tight black dress and matching robe and high heel shoes. Putting the robe over her head she start trying to listen in on the different conversations around her. Until she heard…

"So who is going to use the stone of lighting? Hopefully they have no discovered the other stone or its power." A low voice asked.

"Not I, I will not go against them with only a stone." said another.

_Nephlite. _Serena thought. Peering around the corner she could plainly see the stone glowing beside Malachite and Zoisite. The demons were too distracting fighting over who would control the stones. Once more Serena built up her wall. Three people would be a lot easier to face rather than ten. With a look of her eye, she moved the stones to her. Slowly they floated without the demons noticing. Once they were in her hand she tucked them into her robe and walked away like nothing had happened. She then could hear the demons cry out that the stones were gone.

When she was far enough away. She set the stones down on the ground. Remembering the spell she used for Jadeite she spoke.

Generals Nephlite, Malachite, and Zoisite of Earth

I call you from your core.

Now walk the planet as a humans once more.

Before her very eyes the three stones turned into men ( AN: Yeah I am making Zoisite a man.) All three bowed to her.

"Thank you princess for freeing us. We need to leave here before they find us." Malachite said taking in her appearance.

"Princess why are you in this place?" Zoisite asked.

"To find you to punish me." Serena said falling to her knees before them.

"But there could be no possible reason for anyone to do such a thing." Nephlite tried to reason.

"By the ancient laws when one kills a member of royalty then the only punishment is death." Serena said with her voice breaking.

"Who have you killed princess?" Zoisite put a hand on her shoulder trying to calm her.

"My court, prince Darien, general Jadeite, both my advisors, and three innocent women who have been nothing but kind to me." Serena tried to control herself.

"Impossible. You could never do such a thing." Malachite said expressing the shock of the other two.

"I can show you. A white light came from my crystal and it destroyed everything. Close your eyes and I will take you there." Serena said gravely.

While Serena's underworld adventure was going on….

"Well Darien, Mina, and Ami go check to see if she might have went to her place. Paige, check the club. Phoebe call the paper see if they might have seen her. Piper start working on a potion to slow the growth of Serena's empathy, Mathew will help you (AN: I made it up. There is however in the show one to make those around immune to the power). Lita, Rei work with Jadeite on understanding this new time period. Leo go talk to the elders about why her power is growing at such a rapid rate. Travis and I will see if she might have went back to the moon after we left." Grace said taking over.

"How said you could give orders?" Piper said sounding like someone had moved in on her turf.

"Sorry, when I see the scouts it makes me feel like the queen I once was." Grace blushed with embarrassment.

"Its okay. I didn't mean to snap." Piper didn't want to make her feel bad. "Lets go guys." Everyone went as they were told to do.

When Serena appeared with the three generals in the attic, she could not believe the sight. Everything was normal.

"This is not how I left it." was all she could say.

"Well then this means they must be okay princess." Malachite tried to reassure her.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" Serena asked looking around the room for something that would give away what happened before.

"Because your crescent moon is on your forehead." Zoisite pointed out.

"It likes to appear when I use the crystal." Serena said and with a deep breath she made it disappear. "Please call me Serena."

"Serena can you not feel them still; because I can feel many life forces in this home. One being Jadeite." Nephlite told her and the others nodded confirming they felt it too.

Serena closed her eyes and reached out. Darien was in her room looking at all their pictures and wondering why she kept running from him. It broke her heart. "Go meet the others down stairs. I have to go fix something." Serena said and took off running through the manor past Lita, Rei and Jadeite asking question. Into her house and up the stairs paying Ami, Mina, Luna and Artemis no mind. Bursting through her bedroom door she tackled Darien before he could react.

"I'm sorry, I thought I killed you and everyone else. I wasn't thinking right. Please forgive me for everything that I have done wrong to you as of late." Serena said laying on top of him crying into his shirt.

"Oh sweetheart. I am extremely worried about you, as you can tell. You had no control over the matter. I understand. They are making a potion to slow do the growth and Mathew is going to work with you on how to control it. Everything will be okay. No one was permanently hurt in anyway. You scared us when we could not find you again. I am just glad you can back to me. I love you Serena." Darien held her while she cried trying his best not to project any emotions outside of his love.

"I know. I love you too Darien. I just don't like seeing you get hurt. Normally I have a evil being to destroy over it. I even went as far as getting Malachite, Zoisite, and Nephlite from the demons below to try and avenge you. If I had really been thinking I would not have go into the underworld alone. The generals would not act without more information." Serena said drying her tears.

A shiver went through Darien. She really thought he was dead. The only good thing he could see was that his other two generals were safe and they had the good sense to go beyond what she had told them. He would thank them later, but for now Serena and himself had there own wounds to heal. He could tell for the way her body was acting that using the crystal and what ever spell she might have been casting had taken a lot out of her. "Serena why don't you take a nap. I will let the other know and then I will come back to lay down with you okay."

"Alright Darien." Serena said with a yawn. She allowed him to lay her down on the bed. She was out before her head hit the pillow. Oh how peaceful she looked to him. Slowly he creped out of the room and went to tell Ami to inform the others of what Serena had said to him. Mathew had already told them that it was best to keep the number of people around her to a low number until she gains a little more control. Piper was fine with her taking a little time off and Darien had said he would help Serena cover her bills.

After Darien took care of seeing his generals altogether again he went back to Serena's room as promised. He laid down beside her mainly to watch her sleep. He pulled her close and just held her. His mind raced with many thoughts of what had happened, but soon he too fell asleep and was down for the night.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed. Hopefully I will have out another chapter before the end of the week. but no promises.

Leave me some love and anything you might want to see happen. Suggestions are always welcomed.

--Keeper of the Balance


	11. Chapter 11

Hello lovelies,

Sorry this took so long. I got really into editting and posting my other story. That is not really an excuse though. But I give you chapter 11 and 12 will be coming out soon.

Also I finished posting Sailor Eclipse Book 1: The Return last night. I would love it if more people were reading it, because along with working on finishing this I am working on starting Sailor Eclipse Book 2: The Child of Eternity.

* * *

Over the next week only a few people at a time were allowed to be in the same house as Serena. Mathew worked hard to teach Serena to block out the world. In he evenings he worked with Darien to not project emotions as much. Slowly Serena began to block out those around her. In her mind it was unfair to spy on the emotions of her friends. Sad thing was that Serena knew the girls were going to have to go home soon. But she could tell that they were wanting to stay. How would that work? She wasn't going to worry about it. Grace and Mathew owned an apartment in down town San Francisco, so they were never too far away. With Leo's help Mathew had began to petition the Elders for not only his wings back, but the wings of both of his children.

The generals were fitting into society quite well. Nephlite discovered several ancient coins in his pocket worth over a million dollars. He quickly sold them for money to live on. Ami worked her cyber magic to create identities for each. Their new names were Josh (Jadeite), Michael (Malachite), Nickolas (Nephlite), and Zachary (Zoisite). Since the generals wanted to live near Darien, they bought a place a few houses down. The generals had asked Travis to live with them as well. Not only would he help the generals with this time period he would be able to live near Serena.

Slowly the generals were starting to make a connection with the Sailor Scouts. Josh constantly tested Rei's patience, which always ended with her yelling at him. Though he was just looking for ways for her to speak to him. Nickolas tried to become involved in Lita's interesting. This worked well for him because he loved to cook and took to modern technology in the kitchen famously. Zachary followed a similar method, he started reading different books Serena owned so that he could have things to talk about with Ami. Michael tried pure charm on Mina. She did not seem to mind his gentlemen ways; it was nice to have someone willing to hold the door or lend a hand. Serena was excited, because the girls were slowly remembering that these men were their companions during the Silver Millennium. Silently Serena wished them each the best of luck.

Things seemed to be going better for everyone until the matter of the scouts returning home was set on the table before Serena. The scouts met with her privately on the matter.

"Serena, it has come to be known that you are not going to be returning to Japan for a while. We completely understand that. That opens a problem for us." Ami began.

"Well you can always come and visit. You need to continue your education. There will be plenty of time to hang out later." Serena said sitting at her desk.

"As your guardians, we feel that it would be best for your safety if we were allowed to stay in the area." Lita said.

"Serena how can we do our job of protecting you if there is an ocean between us and we are in completely different time zones?" Rei asked.

Serena thought for a moment. The outers were protecting Japan and would call if anything happened to the future site of Crystal Tokyo. Why not? She thought to herself.

"Is this what you all believe?" Serena asked. Majority rule was something that had always effected the government of the Moon and something she wanted to keep.

"Yes." All four said in unison.

"Then we need a proper plan of action. We will implement a foreign exchange program. I will not erase the memories of you from everyone in Japan's minds. I will be listed to them as your host. This can all be easily done with the Silver Crystal." Serena knew that the girls families thought they were on a tour of the United States with the Outers. Now it would be that they enjoyed the experience so much they wish to attend school here for a little while. "I think there is a spell to create a room somewhere so that you each can have your own room. I will turn one of the hall closets into a place to live."

Each of the girls was ecstatic to know they would be allowed to stay. The reasons beyond duty shined in their eyes. The generals would be pleased to know that only after a week the girls already began to feel something for them. Serena closed her eyes and the crystal reacted to her wishes. It was done.

"So who wants the room I am going to make?" Serena asked very happy that her best friends were going to be living with her.

"I will I guess." Mina said.

"I can give you my old bed room suit from when I lived in Japan. That way you have furniture." Serena said pulling out her hand written book of spells and got up the leave the room. "Come on Mina. We got to decorate."

Mina hopped down the stairs with Serena in excitement. After cleaning the few things out of the closet, Serena began flipping through the pages until she found the spell to create a room. She filled in the blanks with closet and Mina.

In this closet create a room.

Big enough for more than two.

Make this space for Mina's things.

Where she can dream her dreams.

The girls spent until about dinner time decorating Mina's new room and fixing things in the other rooms to make them more like the girl that lived there.

At the Manor…

That night Piper, Lita, and Nickolas planned a very fabulous dinner. Everyone gathered around the dinner table. Although it was cramped; happiness filled the room. They celebrated new friends, a new start to the Generals lives, and no demons in almost two weeks. Everything was going prefect until the front door was blown off its hinges.

Four demons armed with energy balls walked through the doorway. They were dressed in Moon Kingdom style armor. A "man" walked in behind them with a familiar face. He wore black armor, a black cape with red lining, and a sword at his side. The scarcest part was that he looked identical to Darien.

Piper tried to freeze the room but they were immune to her powers. Travis tried as well, but it failed. The worst thing was they made no move to attack. The doppelganger was the first to speak. "Give me the moon princess and I shall leave you all in peace." his voice even held the same texture as Darien's.

"Never" the scouts shouted at once and transformed. Darien moved Serena behind him, trying to think of the best way to protect her from this "man".

"Well have it your way." he said as his minions began to move toward the group. The scouts realized quickly that they could not fire their attacks in the house. Mercury moved back taking scans of the imposter. Mars Venus and Jupiter started hand to hand combat, while the charmed ones figured out that none of their powers worked on them. Grace ran into the kitchen looking for any left over potions that might be of us. Mathew and Leo tried to help as much as they could along with the generals. It was hard to fight in such a small space with so many people. Scouts and witches were being thrown left and right, but the demons never used their powers on any of them.

The only thing Darien could think of was to run for it. So he grabbed Serena's hand and took off for the kitchen and the back door. As they were almost in to the kitchen, the imposter shimmered grabbed Serena and vanished. Everything stopped after that. The demons followed in suit and shimmered away.

"What the hell just happened?" Piper said getting of the floor.

"He shimmered behind Serena and took her." said Mathew looking very pissed off.

"Who was he, where did he come from, and why did none of our powers work on any of them?" Phoebe asked looking mainly a Darien for the answer.

"My scan showed that the only difference between Darien and the look a like demon we saw is that he is powered with the same energy Queen Beryl used." Ami said turning a little white.

Darien looked at the ground in shame that he could not protect Serena from what appeared to he himself. His eyes widened as he saw what laid at his feet. There on the floor was Serena's heart shaped brooch. He picked it up and within it he could feel the power of the silver crystal.

"Darien is that what I think it is?" Rei asked in fear.

"It is Serena's brooch." Darien said still staring at the powerful object in his hand.

"So our Princess is captured and with out her most powerful weapon?" Mina said trying to sound like a leader. "What are we going to do to get her back?"

"Better questions, what is Serena going to do and what is he going to do with her?" asked Phoebe trying not think about the number of evils that could happen.

* * *

Well here we are. Chapter twelve will be coming soon. Please check out Sailor Eclipse Book 1 if you can.

--Keeper of the Balance.


End file.
